Volver a Comenzar
by pkhinata
Summary: Un mundo alterno a Naruto donde una niña deja d serlo para buscar lo q d verdad es y como sera de ahora en adelante
1. Prologo

**VOLVER A COMENZAR**

"**Prologo"**

La vida siempre será una incógnita que puede hacerse pequeña o mas grande dependiendo del punto de vista que le queramos dar, pues desde que comenzamos a crecer dentro de ella nunca hemos sabido que es lo que tenemos que hacer o como debemos de afrontar la cosas que ella misma nos va poniendo mientras se va desarrollando. Cuando era pequeña creía tener todo solucionado inclusive llegue a pensar que las cosas jamás cambiarían y que mi vida seria tan sencilla como en las caricaturas o los cuentos de hadas que me leían para dormir, pero o sorpresa llego el momento en que me toco crecer y no fue sencillo mucho menos agradable o interesante todo lo contrario siempre fueron presiones y exigencias jamás fue otra cosa.

El ser la heredera de uno de las familias mas importantes de Japón fue la razón por la cual yo tuve que crecer, deje de ser niña para madurar y cubrir las expectativas de mi padre, pues según el soy la oveja negra de su familia y jamás lo podre hacerse sentir orgulloso de mi, quiere que sea alguien que no puedo "mi hermana" la quiero pero aun así jamás podre ser como ella; al haber madurado tan rápido gracias a las exigencias de mi padre yo misma decidí saltarme la etapa de la adolescencia y quise ser adulta para seguir "madurando" pero me equivoque y en lugar de crecer me dedique a ser la niña que jamás fui.

Era una niña tierna, callada, penosa, obediente pero sobre todo tímida, jamás refute las ordenes de mi padre y me dedique a ser lo que el quería que fuera, pero un día conocí a la persona que me hizo abrir los ojos y me demostró que lo que yo creí que era el mundo y el como funcionaba no era cierto, el me demostró que mi ingenuidad era el arma que todo el mundo usaría en mi contra para poder destruirme, el me defendió cuando lo necesite y me enseño a defenderme, creo en mi la coraza que durante tanto tiempo me mantuvo intacta y de cierta manera feliz, pues nadie me lastimaba, nadie me humillaba, nadie se burlaba de mi, todo lo contrario yo era quien utilizaba a la gente para poder cumplir con mis deseos y objetivos, pues sabia que de esa forma era la única con la que iba a poder vivir tranquila y sin miedos, pero no todo fue perfecto por que en el fondo sabía que algo me hacia falta y que parte de mi estaba muerta o al menos vacía y era gracias a mi, él fue mi mejor amigo en algún tiempo pero también fue mi verdugo en la hora del juicio, sin embargo no me arrepiento de haberlo conocido pues gracias a él comencé a ser lo que deseaba ser y empecé a hacer las cosas que me gustaban hacer; en la escuela los profesores me llamaban "rebelde", en mi casa mis padres "malcriada" y yo, yo solo me catalogaba como alguien "libre", pero nada dura para siempre y un día llego él, él responsable de la amargura que ahora vivo y que no se como superar.

Kiba fue la persona que volvió a despertar en mi todos los sentimientos que algún día escondí por que sabia que ellos eran mi debilidad, fue quien me dio la confianza para aceptarme tal cual era a pesar de que en esos momentos era alguien en extremo agresiva y fría, el me demostró que seria capaz de conocerme mas allá de lo que mostraba la careta de amargura y dureza que ponía todos los días enfrente de todos, él dijo que le gustaba por ser diferente que me quería por ser especial y que permanecería a mi lado con tal de verme crecer y saber que es lo que tenia guardado en el fondo del alma y que me daba miedo mostrar. Creo un mundo de color de rosa lleno de fantasías y personajes divinos que eran mi vida y mis sueños hechos realidad, pero llego el momento en donde realmente mostro su cara y me dijo frente a frente que nada era verdad y que todo se tiraba a la basura con el fin de que el estuviera bien, no le importo nada de lo que pasaba en mi mundo en mi mente en mi interior y mucho lo que sentía el corazón que un día se le entrego sin siguiera pedir algo a cambio o una explicación del por que él deseaba que estuviera a su lado.

Así que por eso estoy aquí dentro de un avión rumbo a Londres a tratar de vivir poniendo tierra de por medio, buscando un equilibrio no solo en mis sentimientos sino también en mi realidad, mi padre me critico demasiado por esa relación y no me ha dejado en paz desde que por primera vez le dije que lo amaba, ahora me restriega en la cara ese amor que me hundió mas allá de mis limites y que es el motivo por el cual yo haya decidido alejarme de mi familia, mamá me dijo que siempre habrá miles de hombres mas que en verdad me valoren y Neji mi adorado primo nunca se a alejado de mi, siempre a sido considerado y me a poyado mas que mi padre pero claro sin que el se entere por que si no algo malo podría pasar. Necesito cambiar de vida y espero que este viaje lo pueda hacer, voy a la universidad y ojala encuentre algo que me haga olvidar o al menos que me haga recordar quien soy en realidad si la tierna, dulce y enamorada Hinata o la fría ausente y cruel que todos conocen desde hace 8 años y yo misma auto nombre Kitsune.


	2. Capitulo 1: La llegada

**Nota del Auto: **Hola como habrán notado este es mi primer fic pero espero que les agrade aun q sea un poquito, por fa pongan sus reviews e ideas si quieren que la historia tome otro rumbo, solo quiero decirles que este capitulo es medio tedioso pero solo es para presentar a unos cuantos de los personajes principales después de este las cosas se pondrán interesantes ojala les guste.

**VOLVER A COMENZAR**

**Capitulo 1: La llegada**

El avión no tarda en aterrizar este viaje a sido muy pesado, pero siempre quise conocer Londres ojala sea como siempre imagine "…una ciudad de ensueño" jaja. Mi familia tiene una casa en este lugar que hace mucho no se utiliza esta en el centro y desde pequeña no entro en ella, pero todavía no decido que hacer, si quedarme en la casa como lo "_**ordena**_" mi padre o en la residencia de estudiantes que esta junto a la universidad que hare… se que la casa es demasiado grande para mi sola, pero si mi primo logra convencer a mi padre de que lo transfiera para acá puede que sea algo ameno, pero aún así es demasiado para dos, y creo que el se sentirá mas cómodo en la residencia (claro si viene) pues a pesar de ser serio y enojón (en algunos momentos) le encanta andar de ojo alegre con las muchachas así que será mejor la residencia aparte queda mas cerca del colegio que la casa (Un punto mas para que mi padre me odie, no lo volveré a obedecer).

Llegando al aeropuerto, después de recoger mi equipaje y yendo en dirección a la salida para tomar un taxi me encuentro con una enorme sorpresa mi nana esta aquí…

Nana: Buenas tardes señorita

Hinata: Nana que haces aquí, papá me dijo que regresabas con tu hija por que tendría a su bebe

Nana: Así lo hice la primera semana señorita, pero ella esta bien con su marido y no me necesitas más, además el onceavo mandamiento es no estorbar jaja

Hinata: jaja ay nana me alegra tanto verte, pero por que no me dijiste nada?

Nana: Su padre me lo ordeno señorita quería darle una sorpresa

Hinata: mmmmm, mi padre, pero bueno eso ya no importa, en verdad me encanta saber que estas aquí conmigo, pero a todo esto ahora que voy a hacer'

Nana: a que se refiere señorita

Hinata: voy a ser honesta contigo nana, no pensaba quedarme en la casa es demasiado para mi, y me costaría mucho llegar a tiempo al colegio pensaba quedarme en la residencia de estudiantes en la universidad

Nana: pues si usted no dice nada puede quedarse la semana en la residencia y los fines de semana en la casa, así no tendría que desobedecer por completo a su padre señorita.

Hinata: que gran idea nana te debo una mil gracias =)

Después de eso el chofer tomo el equipaje y nos dirigimos al auto para ir a casa, faltaba una semana para que comenzaran las clases pero decidí irme desde esa fecha para terminar con unos papeles de la universidad y acolarme un poco a la ciudad, después de todo me quedaría ay durante 4 años. Al llegar a la casa mi nana me ayudo a desempacar algunas cosas que dejaría para los fines de semana que fuera, pero el resto se quedo empacado para cuando fuera a la residencia. Ya era tarde así que mi nana me preparo algo ligero de cenar y termine retirándome a mi habitación para dejar que Morfeo se apoderara de mí y poder descansa después del viaje que comenzó bien.

Al día siguiente desperté como a medio día y después de tomar un largo y relajante baño, baje al comedor para desayunar, le pedí a mi nana unos hot cakes con maple y un rico jugo de naranja, por lo que terminando me dirigí a la universidad a terminar de arreglar los papeles que hacían falta, pues no era un simple nuevo ingreso, sino era un programa especial donde los mejores estudiantes de diversos países se reunían en esa sede para cursas sus carreras en el área que habían escogido, para saber quienes serían los ganadores del concurso que tenia como premios principales los puestos de directivos de una empresa que abriría sus puertas en exacto 4 años. Llegue directo a la coordinación general donde pedí hablar con la rectora de la universidad la Lic. Tsunade…

Hinata: Buenas tardes tengo una sita con la rectora le podría decir que Hinata Hyuuga esta aquí por favor.

1: Claro que si señorita en un momento le aviso

Hinata: Gracias, disculpe cual es su nombre…

1: Shizune soy la asistente persona de la rectora

Hinata: a mucho gusto Shizune

Shizune: bueno con permiso señorita voy a avisarle a la Lic. Tsunade que esta aquí

Espere durante unos momentos para que me atendieran y en ese inter alguien apareció en la oficina una chica de cabello rosa y unos hermosos ojos verdes que parecía estar igual de extraviada que yo, pues tenia una cara de "ojala sea aquí", al verla tan desconcertada y sin nadie mas en oficina me decidí a hablarle…

Hinata: Hola me llamo Hinata Hyuuga, mucho gusto como te llamas?

1: Hola me llamo Sakura Haruno

Hinata: Hola Sakura mucho gusto vienes a pedir informes

Sakura: En realidad vengo a terminar con el papeleo de mi inscripción pero veo que no hay nadie

Hinata: Si está la asistente de la rectora pero fue a avisarle a la rectora que esta aquí parece que quieren hablar conmigo

Sakura: A entonces esperare espero que alguien me pueda atender estoy muy intrigada sobre los lugares de la residencia

Hinata: A que te refieres con los lugares de la residencia?

Sakura: Según me entere por mi director la residencia aloja solo a los estudiantes normales de la escuela y no se sabe si podrán alojar a los estudiantes de intercambio o a los del concurso

Hinata: Concurso? Acaso tu también estas aquí por el concurso de talentos

Sakura: si, tu también? De donde vienes?

Hinata: Vengo de Japón de la preparatoria Konoha

Sakura: En verdad yo también vengo de Konoha

Hinata: Wow en verdad jamás de vi, en que turno estabas

Sakura: En la tarde y tu?

Hinata: En la mañana ahora veo el por que, jajaja, pero que bien al menos no soy la única de allá espero que podamos ser buenas amigas

Sakura: Claro que si tenemos poco de platicar pero creo que eres muy buena persona además tus ojos me dan confianza, son tan especiales que parece que tu lo eres.

Hinata: Muchas gracias

Sakura: No se cuantos vengan de Konoha pero si se que varios vienen de Suna y otros tantos de Hoshiga (Estrella), Yukiga (Nieve), Otaga (Sonido) e incluso de Kiriga (Niebla), así que seremos varios de allá.

Hinata: Es bueno saber eso ya no me sentiré tan sola

En eso regresa Shizune a la sala de espera…

Shizune: Srta. Hinata la rectora la esta esperando

Hinata: Muchas gracias Shizune, crees que habrá problemas si Sakura me acompaña

Shizune: Vienen de la misma escuela

Sakura: Así es

Shizune: Ok no habrá problema adelante

Y nos dirigió hacía una lujosa oficina donde nos esperaba una mujer extremadamente bella, pero para la edad que habían dicho que tenia me sorprendió verla.

Tsunade: Buenas tardes Srta. Hyuuga, y quien es su acompañante

Hinata: Buenas tardes rectora ella es Sakura Haruno una nueva estudiante como yo resulta que venimos de la misma escuela pero de diferentes turnos así que nos acabamos de conocer, espero no le moleste hablar con las dos

Tsunade: A para nada al contrario me ahorran el mismo discurso una vez jaja

Sakura e Hinata: jajajaja

Tsunade: Bueno nada mas le quiero informar que el día de mañana se dará una conferencia en el aula magna de la universidad para que se enteren de todos los detalles del concurso además de conocer al resto de los que serán sus compañeros (tomo un poco de aire) y si tienen dudas acerca de datos relevantes al mismo me gustaría que me los dijeran en este momento.

Hinata: En realidad yo solo venia a entregar los papeles que hacían falta así como presentarme como lo ordeno mi padre pues parece que ustedes se conocen

Tsunade: Así es Hinata tu padre y yo somos viejos compañeros de escuela y muy buenos amigos, sin embargo hace mucho que no sabia nada de el y al enterarme que su heredera estaba en el concurso quise conocerte en persona.

Hinata: Muchas gracias rectora pero no le veo tanta importancia que me conozca a mí después de saber como es mi padre

Tsunade: Te equivocas, ya que es todo lo contrario, por ser tu padre como es quise averiguar si eras igual de fría y distante que el pero por suerte me doy cuenta de que te pareces mas a tu madre y eso me da un gusto enorme.

Hinata: Jaja muchas gracias

Sakura: Disculpen la intromisión pero creo que me retiro para que puedan platicar mas a gusto después vendré

Hinata: Jajaja no como crees, no hay problema ya te contare después con mas detalle de que se trata todo esto, pero antes de que se me olvide rectora es cierto que la residencia de estudiantes solo puede alojar a los estudiantes normales y no a los de intercambio o en nuestro caso a los del concurso.

Tsunade: Es cierto, sin embargo se llego a un acuerdo que un área de la residencia se designara especialmente para todos ustedes durante un año pues ser de un país extranjero los limita al menos al principio pero después de este plazo deberán alojarse en otro lugar, esto con la finalidad de que se acoplen mas a la ciudad en caso de que ganen.

Sakura: Al menos tendremos un tiempo para establecernos bien eso me da gusto

Hinata: Ya veo….

Sakura: Pasa algo?

Hinata: Si creo que al final mi padre volvió a ganar jaja (sonríe irónica y amargamente)

Sakura: No entiendo'

Hinata: jaja no te preocupes ya lo sabrás

Tsunade: Bueno muchachas si es todo en lo que les puedo ayudar por el momento les recomiendo que vayan a descansar ya que la conferencia será mañana a las 10:00 am así que no falten

Sakura e Hinata: Si hasta mañana

Sakura y yo salimos de la rectoría para dirigirnos cada quien a sus "hogares" ´para descansar, sin dejar de quedar de acuerdo para vernos y el día de mañana no estar solas en la conferencia en la universidad, al parecer ella se quedaba en un hotel cerca del centro de la cuidad y seria su ultima noche si al día siguiente se nos asignaban los cuartos en la residencia de estudiantes, así que quede de pasar por ella allí junto con sus cosas para ir a la universidad juntas. Por otro lado cuando llegue a casa le marque a Hanabi la extrañaba mucho y apenas había sido un par de días los que me había alejado de ella, además necesitaba saber si Neji pudo convencer a sus profesores para que lo ayudaran a trasladarse para acá, pues después de que sus padres murieron y mi padre se hiciera cargo de el las cosas se volvieron muy tensas por que papá no dejaba de recalcarle que solo era el hijo de su hermano no un heredero directo, lo cual me molestaba en extremo ya que Neji era igual o mas importante que yo en esa familia, siempre odie el clasismo de mi padre y jamás le perdonare que lo discrimine tanto, el siempre se a esforzado por complacer a mi padre y el jamás lo ha querido reconocer, pero yo me encargare de que eso cambie tiene que cambiar.

Terminando de hablar con ellos me di un baño para tratar de relajarme un poco en verdad lo necesitaba pues me había molestado que mi padre le quitara el teléfono a Hanabi con el pretexto de que era demasiado tarde allá y ella tenia cosas que hacer al siguiente día, pero por otro lado me dio mucho gusto saber que Neji pudo convencer a sus profesores para que lo ayudaran con mi padre pidiendo su traslado para que estuviera conmigo, al parecer al principio a mi padre no le agrado la idea pero el hecho de tenerme vigilada pareció que sería buena idea, así que no puso resistencia alguna al cambio. Terminando de mi baño solo baje a la cocina por un vaso de leche para poder dormir a gusto y entrando de nuevo en mi habitación deje que Morfeo volviera a apoderarse de mí para que mañana comenzara un nuevo día de la vida que quise empezar lejos de quien me había lastimado demasiado y fuera de los alcances de los lazos de mi padre que tanto odiaba y que hacían mi vida mas miserable.

Deserte como a las 8:00 am, me seguía costando demasiado el cambio de horario, pero me apresure por que tenia que ir a recoger a Sakura así que tome un baño rápido, me arregle, baje a desayunar un plato de fruta en exceso rápido y le pedí al chofer las llaves de mi coche, al menos eso le agradecía a mi padre, al principio se opuso pues mi padre había dado ordenes expresas de no dejarme salir sola, pero tenia que conocer la ciudad por mi misma o jamás aprendería, así que prácticamente le arrebate las llaves de mi "_**bebe**_" _**(un mini cooper azul con franjas blancas convertible)**_ y me dirigí por Sakura, (el GPS ayudo demasiado para poder llegar pronto), y cuando estaba estacionándome la vi en la puerta esperando así que no fue necesario preguntar x ella…

Hinata: Hola Sakura como amaneciste

Sakura: Hola Hinata bien gracias

Hinata: Que bueno me da gusto, lista para irnos

Sakura: Claro pero ese es tu auto

Hinata: (al ver la cara de asombro de Sakura ríe) jajaja si es una de las pocas cosas que le agradezco a mi padre creo que me servirá mucho por aquí si es que tendré que cumplir sus ordenes

Sakura: Desde ayer dices lo mismo que acaso tu padre es muy exigente

Hinata: Exigente es poco ya te iré contando poco a poco de lo que es capas de mi padre

Sakura: ok entonces vámonos y en el camino comienzas te parece

Hinata: jaja ok vámonos pero no hoy no quiero arruinarme el día será después que te cuente mi historia

Y con esas palabras nos dirigimos hacia la universidad, durante el trayecto escuchamos música y platicamos de trivialidades y casi eran las 10:00 cuando llegamos por lo que al llegar estacionamos el auto lo mas rápido posible y al salir corriendo del estacionamiento un chico de cabello negro con unos ojos igual de profundos que la noche mas obscura que venia en un hermoso Volvo C30 color plata casi nos arrolla, se freno en seco y solo para gritarnos que estorbábamos, no le dimos importancia pero no le quito la vista a Sakura hasta que nos perdimos en la entrada de la escuela, era guapo no lo puedo negar pero nada que no hubiera visto antes

Sakura: Que tipo tan grosero todavía que no se fija nos insulta

Hinata: No le des importancia pobre tipo, pero te fijaste

Sakura: En que?

Hinata: No te quitaba la vista de encima creo que le gustaste, (y hablando en todo de burla) podría decir que fue amor a primera vista jajaja

Sakura: (sonrojada y apenada) como crees Hinata, deja de decir tonterías, será mejor que nos apuremos o no llegaremos a tiempo a la conferencia

Hinata: jajaja esta bien, esta bien

Así corrieron a preguntar por el aula magna en la recepción… Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento:

… Que niña tan guapa pero parece tan rara, esos ojos verdes son encantadores y el pelo rosa es poco común, pero creo que solo será una molestia, ojala no la encuentre en mi camino solo estorbara. El chico del volvo pensaba.

Caminado este se dirigió al mismo lugar que el par de amigas que casi mata hace unos momentos, y después de que en la dirección le indicaran en donde era el aula magna camino con su porte altivo y la mirada fría que lo caracterizaba, sin dejar de lado la expresión sin rastro de emoción, pero esto no fue impedimento para que las chicas que se encontraba hay suspiraran por el pelinegro y murmuraran acerca de lo guapo y enigmático que era, pero el no les dio importancia y solo las miraba con desprecio y por encima del hombro demostrando su superioridad en cada momento. Después de unos cuantos minutos llego al aula magna y al entrar se dio cuenta de que ya había muchos jóvenes reunidos pero hubo algo que le llamo en exceso la atención, volvió a ver esos ojos verdes que se cruzaron con su fría mirada al voltear por que había escuchado el abrir de la puerta.

….Otra vez tú? Fue lo único de lo que fue capaz de pensar

Minutos después apareció la asistente de la rectora Shizune pidiendo atención a todos y pidiendo que se colocaran en un lugar ya que dentro de breves instantes comenzaría la conferencia, el pelinegro se dirigió a unas cuantas filas detrás de la pelirosa pero no sabía por que, el solo tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo, así que pensó..

…Por que diablos me estoy comportando de esta manera, que estoy haciendo, por que no la puedo dejar de ver?

Por lo que se reprimió así mismo y se limito a poner atención a lo que estaba a punto de comenzar según se veía en el escenario, ya que una mujer de edad pero de belleza incomparable salió y el resto de los presentes en el escenario guardaron silencio para que ella comenzara a hablar…

Tsunade: Buenos días a todos, como sabrán el motivo de esta reunión es gracias a que muchos de ustedes siguen teniendo dudas sobre algunos aspectos del concurso en el que vienen a participar y siendo honesta aparte de aclarar sus dudas me encantaría conocerlos un poco más pues veo viejos rostros y sobre todo algunos que me sorprende que estén aquí, pero por el momento comencemos con la explicación.

Como saben su estadía aquí se debe al concurso que la empresa Akatsuki invoco para su nueva planta aquí en Londres como sabes esta empresa es 100% Japonesa así que todos los participantes son de la misma nacionalidad, sin embargo se pidió que sus estudios los realizaran directamente aquí para que se empezaran a relacionar con el entorno económico de la cuidad y en el caso de que se queden conozcan mas a fondo la ciudad pues tendrían que radicar aquí. Por otro lado, es importante mencionarles que sus estudios los realizaran separados de los alumnos normales de la universidad y sus profesores en algunos casos serán lo de la institución y otros los que se asignaron por la misma empresa, ya que son integrantes de la corporación que saben mejor que nadie el funcionamiento de la empresa…

En ese momento se abre la puerta del aula y todos voltean un joven muy guapo con unos ojos de color azul tan profundos como el cielo se asoma y solo es capas de decir… _**¿De qué me perdí? **_Al ver el rostro de todos con aburrimiento y al mismo tiempo molestia por su interrupción solo dice… _**que bien nada adiós**_ y sale del aula dejando a Hinata anonadada por la seguridad que esos ojos demostraban, (además de ser de su color favorito) olvidado la interrupción la rectora prosiguió…

Tsunade: La escuela nos ha permitido el uso de su residencia por un año, lo que les permitirá buscar en donde establecerse después de este tiempo si es que siguen soportando el ritmo de las clases que se les tienen preparadas y si creen ser capaces de concluir con el programa de entrenamiento, pues como saben dura 4 años y si no lo son capaces será mejor que se retiren por su propia voluntad, después de aclarar estos pequeños detalles alguien tiene alguna pregunta…

En eso una joven con el cabello rubio chino de estatura media se dirigió a la rectora…

1: Disculpe a partir de cuando se puede utilizar la residencia

Tsunade: Muy buena pregunta cual es tu nombre

1: Temari vengo de la preparatoria de Suna

Tsunade: Muy bien Temari para tu información y la de todos se podrán instalar a partir de hoy y durante el resto de la semana, además me gustaría mencionar que es obligatorio que permanezcan aquí ese año que la residencia da para ustedes

Temari: Y que pasa si no lo hacemos

Tsunade: Se les descalificara del concurso

Temari: Por que, no se supone que al fin y al cabo terminaremos estableciéndonos por nuestra propia cuenta?

En eso un joven de cabello rojo y un tatuaje con la palabra "amor" en la frente le jala para que se siente y en murmullos se escucha que le dice que se calme y se calle por lo que la chica asintió y no volvió a hablar durante el resto de la conferencia, sin embargo la rectora contesto a su pregunta.

Tsunade: Así es, al final de ese término tendrán que irse pero la razón de su permanencia por ese año no es otra más que la que se conozcan mas entre ustedes que serán posibles colegas al termino del programa y de sus estudios para manejar la empresa que se abrirá.

Se escucharon muchos murmullos por parte de todos los presentes, como supuse muchos parecían ya conocerse pues como me había comentado Sakura muchos venían de la misma preparatoria, en mi caso reconocí a varios de Konoha pero el haber sido muy problemática en la preparatoria no me hizo fuerte para la popularidad y por lo tanto le hablaba a casi nadie de todos los que reconocí, la rectora volvió a llamar al orden y todos pusimos atención…

Tsunade: Muy bien si son todas sus dudas les informo que a continuación tendrán un pequeño coktel que les hemos preparado donde conocerán a algunos de sus profesores y donde aprovechare para platicar de manera personal con algunos de ustedes

Con ese comentario todos nos levantamos y salimos hacia un jardín que estaba en la parte de atrás de las instalaciones donde estaba preparado una recepción increíble como si fuera todo un evento, Sakura y yo nos dirigimos de manera casi inconsciente hacia una mesa donde estaba una fuente de chocolate con frutas al parecer a las dos nos gustaban mucho y mientras tanto alguien llego a saludar a Sakura….

1: Sakura hola!!!!!!!!!! En verdad eres tu es un enorme sorpresa verte aquí

Sakura: (con una sonrisa en la cara) Hola Sai que gusto volverte a ver ya tampoco pensé que te encontraría aquí

Sai: Por que no me dijiste que fuiste seleccionada para el concurso

Sakura: No se si fue a todos pero me prohibieron hablar del tema cuando me informaron de mi aceptación

Sai: Bueno en eso tienes razón ahora que recuerdo me hicieron lo mismo

Sakura: Pero por que lo habrán hecho

Sai: supongo que para que fuera más interesante jajaja

Sakura respondió con una sonrisa similar, dándose cuenta de algo que le faltaba…

Sakura: hay que mal educada soy Sai te presento a Hinata, Hinata el es Sai un antiguo compañero y gran amigo

Hinata: Hola mucho gusto

Sai: El gusto es mío de donde vienes…

Mientras tanto desde un punto alejado en el jardín un joven con la mirada mas profunda se les quedaba viendo a estos 3 personajes comenzando a hacerse preguntas de quien era él y por que estaba con la niña que le cautivo con una simple mirada…

1: …Quien será eres tipo, por que la abraza tan cariñosamente, que será de ella, pero que diablos estoy diciendo a mi que me importa… (Se reprendió a si mismo)

2: (De repente aparece alguien dándole un golpe en la cabeza) …Te la vas a comer con los ojos jajaja

1: (Se voltea dispuesto a atacar) …ah eres tu baaka que te pasa, donde lo vuelvas a hacer te mato

2: jajaja si como no jajaja

1: mas te vale que ni lo intentes por que no respondo (dijo en un tono molesto y frio)

2: jajaja como digas, y a todo esto quien es ella?

1: No lo se, pero casi la atropello junto con su amiga en la mañana que llegue

Al oír eso es misterioso acompañante voltea y ve el cabello azulado de la mujer que estaba acompañando a la dueña de las fantasías de su gran amigo y casi "hermano", en ese momento la dueña de dicho cabello voltea hacia una dirección cercana a donde ellos estaban y ve los ojos mas hermosos que jamás había visto quedando cautivado por la pureza de la mirada que emanaban esos ojos aperlados, y prácticamente babeando recibe un golpe en la cabeza de su acompañante despertándolo de su sueño…

2: (con cara de fastidio y enojo) diablos theme por que diablos hiciste eso

1: (soltando una risa amarga) jaja por que podrías ensuciar el suelo si sigues babeando

2: Ni que fuera tu… tarado

1: Como digas

3: Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí (dijo la voz de una mujer)

Los dos jóvenes voltearon al reconocer la voz

2: Madrina como estas (lanzándole una sonrisa mas que encantadora, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a abrazarla)

3: Suéltame inútil no me tienes tan contenta después de lo que hiciste

2: (con una carita triste y ojitos de regañado) aaaaaaaaaa pero si no fue nada del otro mundo

3: (con un tono que daba miedo y que hizo que los dos jóvenes se quedaran callados) Como diablos no, te parece poco haberme interrumpido a la mitad de la conferencia

4: Ya mamá no lo regañes ya sabes como es (dijo la voz de una muchacha que acompañaba a la rectora)

3: Pero Shizune si arruino todo

Shizune: Ya cálmate como siempre lo sacaste a flote y no paso nada, incluso el control se mantuvo aun que este tonto interrumpiera

2: Ya vez vieja no te quejes

3: No me digas vieja (volviendo a gritar y dejándole cara de miedo)

2: Esta bien esta bien (y puso sus manos en la nuca, sonriéndole, cosa que calmo a la susodicha)

3: Y a todo esto por que no llegaste a la conferencia si te avise la hora correcta con Sasuke

Sasuke: (entrando en la conversación con una voz fría y cruel) Yo le dije pero no se quiso levantar temprano y tuve que venirme solo

Shizune: Pero Naruto si vas a entrar al programa sabes que tienes obligaciones muy estrictas

Naruto: (sin abandonar su pose tan tranquila) Calma, calma ya lo se y no te voy a defraudar vieja

3: Ya te dije que no me digas vieja, (gritando muy furiosa), o me dices madrina mínimo o llámame por mi nombre carajo

Naruto: jajaja Esta bien vieja Tsunade

Tsunade: aaaaaaaaaaaaaa jamás vas a cambiar Naruto

Y todos comenzaron a reír.

Alrededor del jardín se comenzaban a formar grupos dependiendo de a quien conocían y las risas comenzaban a formarse, la comida era deliciosa y la decoración estaba acorde al día tan hermoso que se estaba formando, nos quedamos mucho tiempo allí pues nos informaron que al entrar la tarde-noche se nos estaba preparando una noche de "antro" en uno de los salones de eventos de la propia universidad con la finalidad de que nos conociéramos mas todos los que no teníamos relación alguna, pues a pesar de ser una competencia nos dejaron en claro que el trabajo en equipo era lo mas importante.

Entrando en la noche al salón y después de platicar demasiado con Sai el amigo de Sakura nos dirigimos a tomar asiento en una de las mesas que estaba cerca de la pista de baile, yo ya estaba en exceso cansada nunca he sido de las personas que le guste demasiado salir o estar rodeada de gente pues me fastidio con facilidad pero con la compañía de Sakura era diferente en verdad parecía que podríamos ser muy buenas amigas, por lo que le pedí que nos sentáramos solo para que descansara un poco y asi seguir con la diversión, y acepto, pero en ese inter Sai se ofreció a ir a buscar al resto de sus amigo de la preparatoria para después reunirnos todos en la mesa donde Sakura y yo nos quedamos. Llegando ay comenzó en interrogatorio…

Sakura: Bueno después de un día bastante ajetreado, ya me vas a contar por que tanto desdén hacia tu padre.

Hinata: (con cara de amargura y una sonrisa forzada) jaja veo que no te olvidaste de eso

Sakura: No vi que tus ojos estaban demasiado tristes las veces que lo mencionas y me gustaría saber que pasa contigo, claro si me tienes la confianza… (Puso cara de disculpa al pensar que se estaba metiendo donde no la llamaban)

Hinata: (con la misma apatía de antes) jaja esta bien te diré los detalles mas interesantes y después conforme pase el tiempo te contare mas afondo las cosas te parece?

Sakura: Claro me encantaría conocerte mas (dibujando una sonrisa en su cara que hizo que Hinata confiara un poco en ella)

Hinata: Soy la primogénita de la familia Hyuuga, la heredera de la fortuna incalculable y el emporio de empresas que no tiene fin, crecí siendo educada muy estrictamente y con demasiadas limitantes, después conocí a Itachi un amigo incomparable que al final también me dejo sola, pero gracias a el aprendí demasiado, (soltando una risa irónica) mi padre lo odia por abrirme los ojos y ser el causante de mi "rebeldía"…

Hinata callo un rato para ordenar sus ideas pero Sakura se dio cuenta que le costaba hablar de todo aquello así que la interrumpió de sus pensamientos…

Sakura: Hinata estas bien, si te molesta tanto mejor déjalo así ya habrá tiempo después

Hinata: (un poco desolada por sus recuerdos le dio una pequeña sonrisa) Jaja no te preocupes estoy bien y creo que será bueno contárselo a alguien jamás he hablado con alguien respecto a esto

Sakura: Esta bien es lo que deseas yo te escucho

Hinata: Gracias, pero en que estaba… a si ya recuerdo, cuando el se fue yo seguí haciendo lo que daba la gana y mi padre se altero cada vez mas, y de repente llego _**"mi amor verdadero"**_ (riendo sarcásticamente) primero fue todo perfecto pero después me despertó a una cruel realidad me puso el cuerno con una niña mas chica que nosotros, dijo que se sentía mejor con ella, me deprimí demasiado y un profesor de la escuela me recomendó para este concurso, mi padre se opone a que este aquí pues dice que yo tengo mi propia empresa para dirigir pero en primer lugar necesitaba poner tierra de por medio para alejarme de todo lo que me hacia daño y en segunda quiero demostrarle a mi padre que soy capaz de mas cosas de las que cree.

Sakura: Wow nunca pensé que te tuvieran tan atrapada en ese mundo de lujos y comodidad

Hinata: jaja créeme es donde mas atrapado estas no es tan fácil como dicen en las novelas (ríe alegremente)

Sakura: jaja me imagino, y supongo que por eso dijiste que tu auto era de las pocas cosas que le agradecías a tu padre o me equivoco?

Hinata: No para nada en verdad esos pequeños gustos son los que me agradan de ser quien soy jajaja

En ese momento llegaron Sai y varios muchachos más, todos se veían muy alegres y comenzaron a platicar de todo un poco sobre todo de la intriga que generaba el saber que les habían prohibido decir de su selección en el concurso, pero dejando ese tipo de temas de lado, Sakura se dedico a presentarme a todos…

Sakura: Hinata él es Shikamaru (haciendo mención aun chico algo con una piel de color apiñonada y el cabello negro recogido en una coleta en forma puntiaguda), ella es Ino la cerda (dijo despectivamente, señalando a una chica rubia con un buen cuerpo y unos ojos azules muy lindos)

Ino: (gritándole demasiado molesta) Que te pasa frentuda ni no soy ninguna cerda deja de molestar

Sakura: (mas que molesta por el apodo que le acababan de decir) A quien le dijiste frentuda cerda, vuélvelo a repetir y juro que te mato

Shikamaru: Por que las mujeres son tan problemáticas… (Con su cara de flojera como siempre)

Ese comentario me dio mucha risa y no pude aguantar la carcajada que me provoco haciendo que tanto Ino como Sakura dejaran de pelear y Sakura siguiera con la presentación…

Sakura: Él es Chouji (dirigiendo su mirada a un muchacho medio robusto con el cabello café y un poco largo) y él es Shino es medio introvertido pero es una excelente persona (había dicho señalándome a un joven con lentes obscuros y la cara cubierta por la chamarra que traía, parecía tener el pelo color negro)

Hinata: Hola mucho gusto a todos, mi nombre es Hinata y me encantaría conocerlos mas a fondo a todos (dijo con una sonrisa sincera)

Sakura: (dirigiéndose hacia Shino) Por cierto Shino y tu amigo inseparable, no sabes si el también entro en este concurso o a que universidad se fue

Shino: (con una voz fría y palabras demasiado serias) Pues según él no sabia que universidad escogería pero como fue el pretexto que todos pusimos para no decir lo del concurso deduzco que el también vendrá para acá pero no lo he visto hoy… (Se quedo meditando un segundo y después dijo) …aun que… creo que me equivoque míralo…

Y con ese comentario todos volteamos y al ver un rostro familiar quise que en ese mismo momento la tierra me tragara, no creía eso posible como la vida y el destino nos juegan tan sucio a veces; volteé de una manera muy rápida para tratar de que no me viera, pero creo que fue inútil, por que sentí una mirada profunda en mi espalda al no soportar mas esto le susurre al oído a Sakura que necesitaba salir de ahí que la vería en un rato para recogerla e irnos, ella me dijo que no había problema que nos veíamos después y con esas palabras salí corriendo sin rumbo fijo para no verlo de nuevo a la cara. Sin darme cuenta llegue a uno de los edificios principales de la escuela y encontré una banca por lo que decidí sentarme y meditar un poco las cosas.

Mientras tanto donde cierto ojiazul y pelinegro platicaban con la rectora….

Shizune: Y bueno chicos se van a quedar en la residencia, ya tienen sus cosas preparadas

Naruto: (gritando y sin control alguno) Queeeeeeeeeeeeee? En la residencia de la universidad, vieja estas loca, por que nosotros ni siquiera somos de alguna de las escuelas que participa que te pasa pensé que por eso nos buscaste el departamento al theme y a mi..

Sasuke: (dándole un golpe en la cabeza) el theme serás tu dobe

Tsunade: (riendo por el comportamiento de ambos) jaja jamás cambiaran, y si Naruto se quedaran en la residencia por un año y es obligatorio para todos los participantes así que no molestes y mas vale que te tranquilices y acates mis ordenes por que si no tus padres se enteraran y puede que mi adorada Kushina venga de inmediato a ponerte en cintura eeeeeeee

Sasuke: (riendo ante la cara de pánico que puso su amigo) jaja de verdad que le tienen miedo a tu madre jaja

Naruto: (con cara de aflicción) Como a ti no te van a regañar…, (poniendo cara de satisfacción) pero ahora que lo recuerdo claro que te regañaría mis padres tienen tu custodia mientras los tuyos están de viaje jaja, vieja acusa a Sasuke también eeee

Sasuke: (con cara fría) Acusarme de que yo no soy tan idiota como tu (sin embargo pensó…pero mi tía si me puede regañar mamá se lo permitió voy a tener que andar con cuidado)

Tsunade: (de manera enérgica se dirige al ojiazul) Pues estas advertido Naruto o te comportas o tu madre se entera

Al verse Naruto acorralado por las amenazas de su madrina prefirió alejarse un rato para que no le dijeran más. Sin embargo el mismo tiempo con los es alumnos de preparatoria Konoha…

Sai: Sakura e Hinata donde esta?

Al escuchar ese nombre el nuevo integrante del grupo puso cara de sorpresa

Sakura: Me dijo que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco no se a donde se habrá ido

Sai: Pero va a regresar?

Sakura: (con cara un poco asustada) Claro tienen que venir por mí para llevarme a la residencia o de mínimo al hotel además trae todas mis cosas

Al escuchar eso todos comenzaron a reír y el nuevo integrante dijo…

1: Con permiso ahora regreso

Shino: A donde vas Kiba?

Kiba: Se me olvido mi celular en el auto y mis padres han de estar vueltos locos, voy por el y de paso les marco

Chouji: más bien por que no dices que le tienes que marcar a tu adorada noviecita Yayohin (dijo con todo de burla)

Kiba: (riendo amargamente) Jaja bueno también a ella pero no tardo ok (dijo caminando rumbo a la salida)

Sakura: Yayohin? así se llama su novia

Ino: Si, no te acuerdas de ella la llevo a la graduación

Sakura: A si ya me acorde es linda

Chouji: Si pero ha tenido mejores jajaja

Sakura: Eso si jaja

Mientras tanto 3 personas estaban vagando por las instalaciones solitarias de la escuela, dos jóvenes bastante apuestos y una preciosa chica que sentía que el mundo estaba en contra de ella, de repente al encontrarse ella sentada escucho unos pasos que se dirigían a ella al voltear a ver quien era vio un rostro que no le agrado demasiado se hecho a correr pero él la alcanzo y dijo…

Kiba: (sosteniéndola por el brazo al momento de alcanzarla) Que haces Hinata? Por que huyes de mi? (dijo esto de una manera irónica y burlona)

Hinata: (enojada y soltándose del agarre de Kiba de una manera brusca) No huyo de ti simplemente como no te tolero me largo (dio media vuelta y siguió caminando)

Kiba: (volviendo a la alcanzar y jaloneándola) No me toleras, eso no fue lo mismo que dijiste hace un mes que me despedí de ti cuando rogándome me pedias que no me fuera (soltó el muy sínico y patán hombre)

Hinata: (con una cara de frustración y coraje, le contesto con la voz entrecortada) Eso… te lo dije… por que estaba enferma… y no había visto la realidad…

En eso un joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules como el cielo escucho los gritos y por la curiosidad fue hacia la dirección de donde venían, al ver a las dos personas discutiendo y jaloneándose prefirió quedarse donde estaba para no meterse en donde no le llamaran pero sin dejar de perder detalle en caso de que la mujer que era dueña de los ojos aperlados que lo habían impactado en la tarde necesitara ayuda.

Kiba: (irónico y cruel) No fue lo que decían tus cartas que dejaron de llagar hace una semana

Hinata: (soltándose de el por segunda vez y muy enojada) Sabes que tienes toda la razón no fue lo que escribí hace pocos días, pero si recuerdas lo que decía la ultima tal vez me comprendas y olvides tus aires de galán. Pero por si no te acuerdas te lo recuerdo textualmente te dije "…fuiste y serás a quien mas he amado en mi vida, pero eso no significa que serás el ultimo en ella, me voy para seguir viviendo y tu quédate para hundirte junto a la niña de tus ojos que te va a dar un hijo por una calentura que no supiste controlar"

Kiba: (alejándose un par de pasos hacia atrás de donde estaba ella y con cara de dolor) Me lastimaste mucho con esas palabras pero se que son ciertas, sin embargo es eso nena fue un calentura déjame demostrarte que te amo mas que a nada y que nadie que la única persona importante y real en mi vida eres tu y quiero que siempre lo seas (quiso acercarse a ella pero ahora ella fue quien retrocedió unos pasos)

Hinata: (con duda en la cara por las palabras de la persona que más a amado) Por que no dejas de mentirme por una vez en tu vida, sabes que no es cierto, que tu vida ya esta planeada al lado de ella o que acaso vas a desobedecer a tu madre (dijo de una manera un poco burlona, cosa que al rubio le agrado)

Kiba: (viéndola a los ojos y poniendo cara de seriedad) No me importa lo que diga mi madre TE AMO A TI y no voy a perderte de nuevo que te encontré

Hinata: (con voz firme y a la vez triste) No puedes perder algo que jamás fue tuyo y eso me lo enseñaste TÚ

Kiba sin saber que decir se acerco a ella al ver que estaba desprevenida la tomo por los brazos y al sentirse Hinata presa de ese amarre volteo la mirada hacia arriba y Kiba aprovecho para besarla a la fuerza. Con este acto Hinata comenzó a forcejear pero Kiba no la soltaba. De manera repentina el rubio comenzó a sentir una necesidad increíble de defender a esa chica por lo que se decidió a actual, pues Hinata pudo soltar unas cuantos gritos diciendo "suéltame" pero el otro no le tomaba importancia y la aprisionaba más y gracias a eso…

Naruto: buenas noches esta todo bien aquí (dijo con una voz fría y agresiva sacando las manos de las bolsas del pantalón)

Kiba: (al escuchar esas palabras soltó a Hinata y volteo a ver al causante de la interrupción) Si, así que no te metas donde no te llaman

Hinata al ver esta oportunidad de irse, salió corriendo de la vista de ambos jóvenes y estos se miraron de una manera violenta después de que Kiba quiso alcanzar a Hinata pero el rubio lo detuvo…

Naruto: (sin dejar de sonar amenazador) Creo que ella acaba de contestar a tus preguntas y la respuesta final fue que la dejaras en paz

Kiba: (muy molesto y a punto de irse a los golpes) A ti que te importa esto es asunto de ella y mío no te metas

Los gritos eran demasiado altos e Hinata se sobresalto, pues sintió que no podía dejar solo a aquel joven que le ayudo a poder huir de Kiba, así que regreso a donde estaban los gritos para encontrarse de que Kiba estaba apunto de golpear al rubio y lo único que se ocurrió hacer fue gritar…

Hinata: (espantada y con la voz llorosa) Kiba no te atrevas…

Ante tal reacción los dos jóvenes se quedaron a tonitos y voltearon a mirarla….

¿Qué pasara después de esto?.... Esperen la conti y yo espero sus reviews kuidense y ojala les guste…


	3. Capitulo 2: Por que te conocí?

_**POR FIN!!!!!! LO SE LO SE ME TARDE MUCHO, PERO SOLO DEJEN QUE PASE ESTA SEMANA Y SERÁN MAS RÁPIDOS, LO PROMETO…**_

_**Nota del Autor:**_ Hola quiero darle las gracias a las lindas personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic, sus palabras y alientos me dan una enorme inspiración para seguir con la historia, este capitulo tal vez se les haga confuso por que son muchos recuerdos, y relatos, pero prometo que será el único así de tedioso, pero necesito que sepan todo esto para que entiendan el por que de las cosas, mil gracias de nuevo a todos por leer mi historia espero les siga gustando y en verdad opinen por favor…

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**¿POR QUE TE CONOCÍ?**_

Hinata: (espantada y con la voz llorosa) Kiba no te atrevas…

Ante tal reacción los dos jóvenes se quedaron a tonitos y voltearon a mirarla…

Hinata: (Soltándose a llorar) Ya me lastimaste demasiado, déjame en paz, solo vete y déjame en paz (al terminar de decir esto se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y poniéndose las manos en la cara no pudo parar de llorar)

Kiba: (Tratándose de acercar a ella) Hinata por favor cálmate

Con esa reacción el rubio se interpuso en su camino y no dejo ni siquiera que la tocara con lo que volvió a empezar la pelea…

Kiba: (gritando más que antes) Ya te dije que no te metas que no entiendes (soltándole un golpe a la cara)

Naruto: (enojado y esquivando el golpe) No escuchaste que la dejes en paz, lárgate antes de que te mate

Kiba: (furioso) Lárgate tu esto es entre nosotros no te metas

Naruto: Me meto donde quiero y en verdad vete por que no respondo (le dijo muy molesto, pero sin perder el control)

Kiba: (Sintiendo que el rubio no retrocedería se dirigió a Hinata) Nena volveré a buscarte y aclararemos esto te juro que TE AMO no lo olvides por favor

Terminando de decir esto le dio la espalda a ambos y se fue lentamente, el rubio al verlo lo suficientemente lejos, se hinco junto a Hinata y la abrazo para poder tranquilizarla, ella sintiendo tanta paz en ese hombre que la abrazo y que a penas conoció decidió sacar todo y se derrumbo frente a él…

Hinata: (hundiendo su cara en el pecho del rubio y llorando sin consolación) Por qué, por que, por que, por que me hizo eso, yo en verdad lo amaba, por que ahora que por fin intento rehacer mi vida aparece, por que la vida me odia tanto y me pone tanta confusión frente de mi…

Naruto: (con una voz tierna y consoladora) Tal vez por que eres la única lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo

Hinata al escuchar esto sintió un poco de alivio en el alma, se sintió extraña por escuchar eso de un completo extraño pues no creía que fuera realidad ya que ni su propio padre era capaz de pensar que ella era fuerte, así que con esto su llanto se calmo lo suficiente como para poder subir la cabeza y tanta fue su sorpresa que los nervios invadieron su ser y su cara lo demostró con ese rubor que tanto la caracterizaba, pues ver esos ojos azules extremadamente hermosos que la habían cautivado en la mañana jamás se lo espero, pues su desesperación y angustia provocada por Kiba no le habían permitido poner atención a su salvador…

Hinata: (con un nerviosismo enorme en la voz) po… por que di… dices eso? N.. ni siqui… era me conoces

Naruto: (con una sonrisa que solo el podía dar) jaja tal vez pero eso no me quita la oportunidad de ver a través de tus ojos y ellos me dicen que eres alguien excepcional

Hinata: (más roja de lo normal) no te burles de mi =(

Naruto: (serio) No me burlo de ti, en verdad creo que eres capaz de eso y mas

Hinata: (súper nerviosa, pero tratando de sonar segura) Eres la primera persona que me dice eso =)

Naruto: (sonriente y algo ególatra) Que bien, entonces soy la primera persona que te conoce bien…

Hinata se sintió muy feliz y apenada al mismo tiempo por el comentario del rubio pero no dijo nada pues tenia miedo de que arruinara el momento tan especial que estaba viviendo y con el cual sentía que nada de lo que estaba alrededor existía pero de repente al darse cuenta que no iba aguantar ni un minuto mas en los brazos del rubio sin desmayarse ante la situación que estaba viviendo decidió levantarse y alejarse un poco de él para dejar de respirar el aroma tan hermoso que este despedía y que le llenaba la cabeza de sueños tontos sin razón, el rubio la ayudo a levantarse y así los dos quedaron de frente contemplando el motivo que los cautivo, esos ojos que para uno de ellos eras los mas interesantes que habían visto jamás, sin embargo el rubio decidió romper el silencio…

Naruto: Por cierto me llamo Naruto mucho gusto en conocerte (dándole una hermosa sonrisa)

Hinata: (devolviéndole la sonrisa de una manera mas tímida) Hola mucho gusto me llamo Hinata

Naruto: Que lindo nombre

Hinata: (sonrojada y comenzando a jugar con sus dedos) Gracias por el cumplido y por ayudarme con…

Naruto: (viendo que le incomodaba decir su nombre la interrumpió) Jaja no te preocupes fue un placer, no se por que pero ese tipo no me agrado

Hinata: Es buena persona pero… (Comenzó a sollozar)

Naruto: Calma ya paso no tienes por que disculparte por el, es obvio que es un idiota

Hinata: En verdad muchas gracias

Naruto quería comenzar una plática más agradable con ella, sin embargo un grito lo detuvo, cosa que lo molesto demasiado pues se vio obligado a guardar las palabras en su boca, no obstante le causo curiosidad ver a una niña con una cabellera rosa que le resultaba algo familiar…

Naruto: …Que niña tan inoportuna, pero mira nada más quien es, el theme debería de estar aquí me encantaría ver su reacción (y sonrió para sus adentros con algo de malicia)

Sakura: Hinata te e buscado por todos lados que haces aquí? (al ver al rubio con ella y notar que sus ojos estaban lloroso pregunto) quien es el, que paso, por que lloraste? Que le hiciste? (gritándoles y amenazando a Naruto)

Hinata: (defendiendo al pobre rubio) Cálmate Sakura él no me hizo nada y lo que paso tuvo que ver con mi ex, (bajando la mirada y jugando con los dedos) en realidad me ayudo a quitármelo de encima.

Sakura: (viendo sinceridad en la cara de Hinata y el miedo en la de Naruto) Ay lo siento creo que me sobresalte demasiado me disculpas (dirigiéndose a Naruto)

Naruto: (con una sonrisa ya mas relajado) jaja no te preocupes

Sakura: (algo sorprendida después de pensar un poco) Un momento Hinata tu ex, no se supone que el esta en Japón, es mas no se supone que terminaron hace mucho que paso

Hinata: (algo avergonzada y triste) Es una larga historia Sakura y la verdad no quiero hablar de eso ahora

Naruto (interrumpiendo a Sakura…) Bueno ya que estas mas tranquila yo te dejo con tu amiga con ella vas a estar bien…

Hinata tenia unas ganas enormes de conocer más a fondo al rubio que la salvo de caer de nuevo en los brazos de la persona que tenia un poder absoluto sobre ella, pues estaba segura que si el no se hubiera metido le hubiera creído todo lo que Kiba decía en esos instantes, pues no era la primera vez que juraba amarla independientemente de que su "mujer" iba a darle un hijo, no era la primera vez que le gritaba a la cara lo que decía, pues como presumió Kiba ella le había rogado muchas veces que no la dejara y que a cambio aceptaría las condiciones que el pusiera para estar a su lado y gracias a esos sentimientos Hinata se adentro en sus pensamientos y frente a sus ojos pasaros los últimos 3 años y medio que había tenido junto a el, y de repente algo se paro y comenzó a recordar lo que había hecho que su vida comenzara a ser de lo mas detestable gracias a la persona que supuestamente la amaba mas que a su vida, pues ella sabia que no podían estar juntos y lo que hacia esto posible era que su familia no supiera que ellos se querían por lo tanto les impedía tener una _**"relación"**_ real.

El mayor impedimento para que eso pasara era la madre de Kiba, era muy posesiva, obsesiva, controladora y no quería que su hijo estuviera con alguien que ella no pudiera manejar pues sabia que era la única manera de tener a Kiba a su lado siempre, pues a pesar de que Kiba era el menor resulto ser el elegido para "guiar" a la familia y por eso el no ponía pero alguno sobre los deseos de su madre y respetaba como ley de vida el de escoger a la mujer con que compartiría su vida y para ella no había nadie mejor que alguien que conociera y que hubiera sido educada para ese preciso fin; así fue como aparecieron las "amigas" en la vida de Kiba; el se sentía tan interesante que comenzó a creer que en verdad era especial y se convirtió en un patán que no veía que la razón por la que tenia a tantas rodeándolo era su madre.

Hinata recordó el como soporto los besos que ellas le daba pero que el no correspondía (supuestamente), el que ocultara que era lo que su madre tramaba, le ayudo a mentir para poder verse aun que fuera un poco y todo se complico cuando se cambio de escuela; el ponía pretexto para verla, siempre decía que no podía faltar que tenia cosas que entregar que mami no lo dejaba, y para colmo empezaron a salir cada fin de semana y jamás supo el destino real, pero un día descubrí lo que me imaginaba desde hace año y medio, así que por ese recuerdo ocupando su cabeza y llenándole los ojos de imágenes que tenia bloqueadas desde hace mucho comenzó a llorar…

_**FLASH BACK**_

Hinata: (En su casa sin nada que hacer por que su novio no fue a verla) Que aburrimiento que hago…

Neji: (entrando en el estudio) Hola prima como estas

Hinata: Hola nissan =) bien gracias y tú?

Neji: Bien también, medio aburrido, pero por eso te vine a molestar jaja

Hinata: jaja ok pero ya somos dos no se que hacer (dijo con cara de fastidio)

Neji: mmmm pues ya que estas aquí por que no entramos a Internet y vemos el perfil de metroflog de Tenten, hace mucho que no hablo se de ella quiero ver si esta bien (con una sonrisa picara)

Hinata: (burlándose de el) mmmm a mi se me hace que tu lo que quieres es ver sus fotos verdad…

Neji: (sonrojándose) Claro que no solo que me preocupa no saber de ella…

Hinata: Hace cuanto que no hablas con ella (dice seria y sarcásticamente)

Neji: (mas rojo) Desde el viernes =(

Hinata: (con carcajadas imparables) jajaja Neji es domingo son 2 días no exageres

Neji: (apenado a mas no poder) Si verdad creo que exagere jaja

Hinata: jajaja si demasiado pero bueno yo también quiero ver si ha cambiado en algo cual es su pagina?

Neji: .com/tenten13cutenice (no es real =)

Hinata: jaja hasta de memoria jaja

Neji: Hinata yaaaaa, si te vas a seguir burlando me voy (con cara triste)

Hinata: jajaja no ya calma, pero es que jamás puedo molestarte así que cuando aparece la oportunidad no la puedo dejar ir jajaja

Neji: jajaja

Hinata: Pero bueno ya esta veamos…

Y comenzamos a ver todas las fotos de Tenten, Neji estaba más que absorto en la pantalla y se le veían unos ojos de borrego a medio morir cada vez que pasaba a una nueva, Tenten se había ido de intercambio en la Universidad pero sus padres le prohibieron decir a Neji donde estaría, ya que sabían que se querían y tenían miedo de que Tenten lo dejara todo por mi primo, pues a ellos no les agradaba demasiado la idea de que Neji era huérfano pues creían que no tenia ni donde caerse muerte y el que su hija fuera de sangre azul hacia que lo de ellos fuera imposible, pero lo que nadie sabia ni siquiera Neji era que mis tíos le habían dejado una gran fortuna que manejaría junto con la de mi padre al terminar su carrera, y de repente o sorpresa….

Hinata: Neji regresa de hoja anda rápido

Neji: (al ver la desesperación de su prima obedeció) Que pasa me espantas

Hinata: (con una sonrisa en la cara) Ve, ve eso, tiene de amigo a Kiba, jaja, jamás pensé que le gustaran estas paginas, jaja (con cara tierna pregunto) podemos verla…

Neji: (misterioso y pensativo) ja Claro tontis toma vela

Hinata: Gracias =) (comenzó a ver la pagina cuando le llama la atención un comentario que lee…)

"Los seres obscuros también sufren y por ti cada vez lo hago más no me dejes fuera de tu vida, por que sin ella ya no puedo funcionar, navega junto a mi hasta el fin del mundo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás"

Neji: (al ver tanto interés lee lo mismo que Hinata) Wow que profundo…

Hinata no sabia que decir y comenzó a leer los comentarios de dicha foto y dedicatoria hasta que leyó uno que le llamo la atención…

Hinata: (en voz alta y entrecortada) "…No se que tanto sea cierto de ti, pero en verdad eres muy bueno como poeta, no se si pueda perdonarte, pero se que si puedo amarte"

Neji: (enojado y serio) Quien diablos escribió eso, estas segura que es de Kiba esta pagina…

Verifique el perfil por que en verdad estaba intrigada con esos dos comentarios que parecían estar dedicados entre personas que estaban juntas, al ver que si era de Kiba no supe que hacer, y como dice el dicho el que busca encuentra, así que decidí meterme a la pagina de la niña que había respondido eso a Kiba, al ver el perfil descubrí que no era más que una niña de 14 años, comencé a ver las fotos de su pagina y sentí morir al ver que cada una de las fotos que ella tenia tenían dedicatoria para Kiba MI NOVIO y que como respuesta tenia comentarios de él, pero lo peor no fue el ver que respondía, sino como respondía…

"… yo también te extraño"

"…muero por verte"

"…extraño tus besos"

"…no puedo dejar de pensar en ti

"…mi mundo no existe cuando no estoy a tu lado"

Neji: (más que furioso) Voy a matar a ese infeliz que se cree, por que hace eso, TÚ eres su novia, que le pasa a ese imbécil, lo voy a matar (no dejaba de gritar)

Hinata: (asustada por que sabia que su padre los podría escuchar) Neji baja la voz, si mi padre se entera nos va a matar a los dos, se supone que yo no ando con el recuerdas…

Neji: (recordando que Hinata decidió decir que no estaba con el para "emparejar" las cosas con Kiba se calmo) Esta bien pero lo hago por ti, por que te juro en cuanto lo vea lo MATO

Hinata: (comenzando a llorar) Neji por favor cierra la puerta no quiero que mi padre me vea así

Neji: Si pero cálmate por favor no me gusta verte así (después de cerrar la puerta fue a abrazarla)

No sabia que hacer, como reaccionar, que pensar, tenia sospechas de que las actitudes de Kiba no eran normales, pero tenia mucha fe en la idea de que era gracias a la mamá de Kiba, confiaba mas que ciegamente en él y no lo creía capaz de hacerme algo así, pero de repente una luz llego a mi cabeza, la parte racional de mi cerebro me decía que ya lo sabia, que no tenía por que ponerme así pues ya debería de estar lista ya que desde hace tiempo lo venía pensando pero evitando al mismo tiempo creer que fuera verdad. Neji me vio tan alterada que fue por un te para que me calmara, en ese inter solo pensé en que quería desaparecer así que tome las llaves del auto y salí corriendo de la casa a hacer lo único que me tranquilizaba cuando no sabia como lidiar con lo que sentía ya fuera bueno o malo… (si se preguntan que es… la respuesta es… correr el auto hasta los límites que este soporte.)

Neji me llamo muchas veces pues estaba preocupado por mi, pues a pesar de que sabia donde estaba y que estaba haciendo ya que era común en mi, tenia miedo de que esta vez hiciera una locura, pues no era un enojo cualquiera, sino una decepción amorosa que para mi era incurable, pues sabia que era más que sensible y sobe todo me conocía más que cualquiera, incluso que mi padre. Al aclarar un poco mis pensamientos llame a Neji para decirle que estaba bien y que no se preocupara, que regresaría en la noche, y colgándole a el le marco a mi GRAN AMOR…

Kiba: Hola nena como estas (le dijo con una voz tierna y dulce)

Hinata: Hola amor bien gracias te extraño demasiado, hace mucho que no nos vemos (le dijo con la voz mas suave que pudo fingir)

Kiba: (consolándola tiernamente) Lo se amor pero te juro que te recompensarte en cuanto estemos juntos si, perdóname por dejarte tan solita, pero haber dime que haces…

Hinata: (tan linda como siempre, pues no creía que ese niño que amaba le mintiera tan sínicamente) Nada amor salí a correr un rato en el auto, estaba muy estresada

Kiba: (con voz preocupada) Ay amor sabes que me pones muy nervioso cada vez que haces eso, mejor ve a tu casa y duerme un poco no me preocupes ahora que no te puedo cuidar

Hinata: No cielo a mi casa no por que ay fue donde me estrese y no quiero volver a hacerlo

Kiba: Bueno como gustes pero por favor ya cálmate siii

Hinata: Si amor te lo prometo

Kiba: Y a todo esto cielo por que te estresaste?

Hinata: Por algo que me entere y que no puedo creer

Kiba: A si cielo haber cuéntame

Hinata: Pues veras me entere que alguien que dice que soy lo más importante para él me ha engañado durante casi un año y anda con alguien mas que con migo

Kiba: (serio y nervioso por lo que escuchaba) De que estas hablando amor no entiendo nada

Hinata. (Empezando a gritar por el coraje) Que desde cuando me estas viendo la cara de tonta e Kiba, desde cuando andas con Yayohin

Kiba se quedo anonadado no que decir, como sabia ella ese nombre de donde lo consiguió, el sabia que Hinata nunca reclamaría nada de lo que no estuviera segura, y por eso la incógnita que mas le preocupaba a Kiba ¿Qué tanto sabia Hinata?...

Hinata: (sin escuchar nada de Kiba y más que molesta) Te estoy hablando contéstame carajo, q diablos significan todas esas promesas de amor, las peticiones para que no se aleje de tu vida, los labios que tanto extrañas, quien demonios es ella Kiba, que esta pasando aquí…

Kiba: (serio y haciéndose el ofendido) Yo no te e visto la cara de nada estas loca, cálmate quieres, mira hay vine mi mamá y no puedo seguir hablando te marco al rato, pero por favor no hagas nada hasta que hable contigo quieres

Hinata: (molesta pero resignada) Esta bien pero espero tu llamada, mas te vale que llegue por que no me quieres conocer enojada.

Kiba: (nervioso sin saber que más decir o hacer) Te marco al rato bye

Después de colgarle me fui a casa un poco mas tranquila, pues le había gritado aun que sea un poco al tonto ese, y además creo que ya sabia lo que iba a decir, pasaron las horas y ese al rato llego y durante esa conversación me dijo que me amaba que ella era solo una amiga que no significaba nada para él, que para mi desgracia seguía siéndola persona mas importante en su vida y en su corazón que jamás me dejaría por nada ni por nadie, y tontamente le creí, volví a escuchar sinceridad en sus palabras pero solo por que el corazón me lo ordeno (y créanme la cabeza se enojo demasiado con el), después de un tiempo me di cuenta de cuanto poder tenia Kiba sobre mí, me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba y de lo tonta que era por hacerlo, y fue donde descubrí que si volvía a creer en sus palabras jamás saldría viva de lo que alguna vez hubo entre el y yo, por eso decidí decir adiós y alejarme pero nunca imagine que lo encontraría donde me escondía de él…

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_ (lo se, lo se, muy largo, pero en serio es necesario perdónenme)

No habían pasado ni 2 min desde que Hinata se perdió en sus recuerdos, (a pesar de que se vio que era demasiado) cuando sonó el celular de Naruto sacándola de su shock…

Naruto: (sacando el celular) …disculpen un momento por favor (se aleja de ellas)

Sakura: (acercándose a Hinata) Nena que pasa por que te volviste a poner así que fue lo que paso (y la abrazo para tratar de calmarla)

Hinata: (tranquilizándose y solo sollozando) Lo siento pero en verdad no puedo ni quiero hablar de esto, al menos no por hoy, ya fueron demasiado recuerdos para un solo instante, no soportare más…

Se quedaron abrazadas y calladas Sakura solo quería calmar a su amiga, pero su silencio hizo que se escuchara un monologo de cierto rubio que parecía divertido por lo que le contestaba…

…donde estas dobe?

…jaja

…yo no te deje sigo en la escuela

…pareces mi novia cálmate

…jajaja

…o te calmas o en verdad te dejo

…bueno ya contrólate, y para que veas que no es cierto nada de lo que dices (alejándose un poco más para que no escucharan) adivina a quien te puedo presentar

…jaja si me escucharas te interesaría demasiado

…a una pelirosa que te saco un suspiro, jaja, cosa que honestamente jamás pensé ver en ti, jaja

…jaja pero no te pongas nervioso

…bueno nos vemos en el estacionamiento llorón jaja (colgó y se acerco a las muchachas)

Naruto: Bueno niñas las dejo me tengo que ir, pero antes de eso toma Hinata (saco una tarjeta de su cartera y se la dio) es mi numero, si necesitas algo llámame (le dijo con su sonrisa que daba vida)

Hinata: (tomando la tarjeta y sonriéndole) Gracias en verdad me ayudaste demasiado

Naruto: Bueno niñas me voy cuídense bye (se giro y comenzó a caminar pero después de 2 pasos…) Disculpen mi grosería no necesitan que las lleve a algún lugar ya es tarde para que ustedes dos anden solas por las calles

Sakura: No para nada Hinata trae su carro y nos vamos las dos juntas

Naruto: Pero sabes manejar tú, por que en el estado en el que esta no creo que sea prudente que maneje, en verdad no quieren que las lleve.

Sakura: No mil gracias por ayudarla, yo me encargo desde aquí, yo manejo no te preocupes

Naruto: Ok entonces nos vemos luego (y se volvió a alejar)

Hinata: (dando 2 pasos para tomarlo de la mano y detenerlo) Espera… (Tomando su celular de su mano) Te anote mi numero, por si alguna vez quieres que te pague el favor que me acabas de hacer (le dijo sonriendo y un poco nerviosa)

Naruto: (nervioso y súper rojo) aaaa gracias, ten por seguro que sabrás de mi, (le dio un beso en la frente) cuídate y calma si, (y susurrándole al oído) recuerda que vales más de lo que tu misma crees…

Después de decir eso se fue hacia el estacionamiento de la universidad, pues lo esperaba su "hermano", pero no estaba tranquilo ya que iba pensando en lo que había pasado, le había dado un beso a la niña que lo cautivo, y ella le dio su numero, entro en un estado de shock por que no creía que esa mujer tan especial, tan hermosa y tan frágil hubiera hecho eso, pero después se reprendió de una manera cruel despertando de su sueño, pues se dijo a si mismo que lo hizo por que él la ayudo, no por que se hubiera fijado en el aun que sea un poquito, pues nadie en sus cávales pondría las manos al fuego por el, y menos ese ángel de ojos aperlados que parecía ser su sueño hecho realidad, y oyendo un grito salió de su fantasía…

Sasuke: Donde diablos estabas he theme?

Naruto: Con la dueña de mi vida (dijo en tono triste pero feliz)

Sasuke: (con cara de what) De que diablos estas hablando?

Naruto: (viéndolo a los ojos) Que acabo de conocer a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, que es divida, increíble, única y además de todo tierna, es perfecta…

Sasuke: (sorprendido por lo que decía su amigo, pues no era común que Naruto se fijara en alguien) Estas hablando en serio, donde la conociste que paso o que?

Naruto: Un tipo la estaba molestando y jaloneando, al parecer su ex, ella trataba de zafarse pero el muy canalla la apretaba cada vez más, de repente la beso a la fuerza y ella grito fue cuando me decidí a defenderla, le grite al tipo la soltó y salió corriendo, pero no se supongo que escucho que estábamos peleando y regreso a amenazar al otro tipo diciéndole que no se atreviera a tocarme (y sonrió placenteramente)

Sasuke: (entre molesto y feliz) Cuando vas a aprender a no meterte he

Naruto: Necesitaba mi ayuda, sabes que no soporto que maltraten a nadie

Sasuke: Lo se (dijo fastidiado) Pero bueno vámonos no…

Naruto: A donde me vas a llevar… (Con cara de pícaro)

Sasuke: (con cara de satisfacción) Al mejor antro dela ciudad…

Naruto: Bien es hora de la diversión…

Sasuke arranco el carro y Naruto prendió el estéreo poniendo música a todo volumen, en la salida ambos vieron a dos chicas que iban caminando rumbo a un auto, y las reconocieron de inmediato, Naruto al ver quienes eran se despidió de ellas, y Sasuke solo hizo un ademan de superioridad dirigiéndole una mirada fría a la pelirosa, cosa que la incomodo, pero lo que ella no sabia es que eso era el mayor cumplido que Sasuke podía dar así que era privilegiada. En el camino Sasuke tenia la intriga metida en el cuerpo, así que decidió romper el silencio…

Sasuke: Oye Naruto me dijiste que me ibas a presentar a alguien?

Naruto: (carcajeándose por lo que había escuchado) Sabia que morderías el anzuelo, jaja, se llama Sakura es la mejor amiga de MI Hinata

Sasuke: TU Hinata…

Naruto: Claro solo que ella no sabe que será mía (ególatramente hablando)

Esto lo dijo con una seguridad que su amigo sabia que era cierto, y que lo que decía se volvería realidad, pues su amigo cumplía todo lo que se proponía, y jamás había sabido del significado de la palabra RENDIRSE, y esa era un de las razones por la cual Sasuke lo admirara tanto, aun que jamás lo acepte…

Sasuke: No crees que estas yendo demasiado rápido la acabas de conocer

Naruto: Lo se pero en verdad el haber estado tan cerca de ella me demostró que me hace sentir mucho mas de lo que cualquiera que he conocido

Sasuke: Pues anda con cuidado, sabes quien es ella… (Dijo de manera misteriosa)

Naruto: Claro ya te dije que se llama Hinata

Sasuke: Y sabes su apellido genio?

Naruto: Ahora que lo mencionas no pero se lo preguntare después… (Con cara de consternación) Un momento tu si lo sabes verdad? (casi se estrellan por que jaloneo a Sasuke)

Sasuke: (Mas que furioso) Idiota que nos quieres matar o que… y si, si lo se, recuerdas que yo estuve en una conferencia que tu no, hay se presentaron todos

Naruto: Se presentaron…? (dijo medio sorprendido) Y TU que no lo hiciste?

Sasuke: (poniéndose un poco rojo y nervioso) Solo digamos que le tocaba a cierta pelirosa y decidí salirme no debo de saber nada de ella, seria solo una distracción para mis planes y lo sabes (esto ultimo lo dijo medio enojado)

Naruto: (serio por el comentario de su amigo) Pues deberías de distraerte te hace falta, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que quieres hacer el mismo Itachi te ha pedido que lo olvides

Sasuke: (furioso) No. Me las va a pagar, por su culpa mi madre enfermo y ahora estamos separados mi hermano y yo, juro que lo va a pagar y muy caro

Naruto: Oye cálmate no deja de sr tu… (Fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito)

Sasuke: Cállate!!! No es nada mío, pero lo destruiré te lo aseguro.

Estaba tan seguro de las palabras que decía que Naruto olvido por completo el tema original de la conversación, el apellido de su ángel de ojos aperlados, pero en ese momento le importaba más la seriedad de su amigo, pues sabia que cuando estaba así significaba que algo malo podía pasar, pues su enojo era capas de hacer que sus negros ojos se volvieran de un todo carmesí demostrado todo el odio que podía llegar a tener dentro de su ser, y por esta misma reacción, el rubio prefirió romper el silencio solo x 5 segundos para decirle que era hora de ir a descansar que fueran al departamento, pues sabia que su "hermano" en ese estado podía ser en extremo peligroso y no tenia ganas de verle la cara a una posible victima de Sasuke pues este era letal.

Mientras tanto, ciertas chicas también se dirigían a descansar, pero una de ellas no sabia ni a donde iba, a demás estaba mas que intrigada por ese rubio que tanto sonrojo se provoco a su amiga, pues sentía que a ella no le eran indiferentes esos ojos color cielo que a ella le sorprendieron por la transparencia del alma que reflejaban, así que pregunto…

Sakura: (un poco apenada) Hinata que fue lo que paso en la escuela

Hinata: (suspirando de resignación) Nada interesante solamente se apareció quien menos pensé, y con eso trajo de vuelta todas las pesadillas que he tratado de borrar durante estos últimos meses

Sakura: Te refieres a Kiba verdad?

Hinata: (sorprendida y alterada) Como sabes eso, quien te dijo o que fue lo que paso para que te enteraras explícate (comenzaba a alterarse un poco)

Sakura: (apenada por la reacción) Yo sabia que tu andabas con Kiba, como sabes el también iba en Konoha, hay lo conocí pero su mejor amigo Shino fue quien me hablo de cierta niña que atormentaba a su amigo, quería darle un consejo a Kiba pero no supo que, y por extraña razón decidió preguntarme a mi, supe a grandes rasgos la historia y para a completar un día te vi besándote con el en el parque de la cuidad pero tu estabas llorando y mucho…

Hinata: (extrañada por la confesión) Ya veo, el buen Shino jaja, jamás imagine que el haría algo así pero supongo que quiere demasiado a Kiba

Sakura: Entonces es cierto el es… (Fue interrumpida por Hinata)

Hinata: Si Sakura el es mi ex, mi verdugo, mi pesadilla, mi realidad, MI AMOR (termino de decirlo con una sonrisa llena de amargura en la cara)

Sakura: Ahora entiendo por que te saliste de esa manera

Hinata: (triste) Jaja Si, no quería que me viera pero creo que fue demasiado tarde

Sakura: Lo siento mucho, se que las cosas son graves pero no pensé que tanto

Hinata: Si demasiado diría yo, me destrozo por completo la vida y ahora esta constando demasiado volver a construir con los pocos trozos que quedaron

Sakura: Hinata… (Callo al ver una lágrima en la mejilla de su amiga) perdóname por favor

Hinata: (viendo de reojo la pena de Sakura, ya que venia manejando) No te preocupes no es tu culpa, si no mía por no saber alejarme a tiempo… (Termino con una sonrisa vacía)

Sakura: Lo sigues amando?

Hinata: Para mi desgracia…

Con el fin de esas palabras comenzó el silencio perturbador entre ellas hasta que llegaron a la puerta de una gran casa con una vista impresionante por todos los lugares de donde la podías admirar, era sencilla, pero grande y al mismo tiempo modesta, la madre de Hinata no disfrutaba de las excentricidades pero amaba el espacio así que esa una casa perfecta para ella, solía quedarse mucho allí antes de que enfermara y tuviera que regresar a Japon a que la checaran, cosa que en parte agradecieron sus hijas, pues por fin podrían estar con ella, pero ahora Hinata era la que se refugiaba en esa casa llena de soledad como en algún momento lo hizo su madre por motivos que ella desconocía, pero que con el paso del tiempo le harían cambiar su vida y le ayudarían a tomar la decisión que sería el punto de inicio de lo que ella buscaba para VIVIR…

Sakura: (entrando al patio en el auto) Donde estamos? (Tenía cara de asombro)

Hinata: (sonriendo mas tranquila) En mi casa, bueno en la de mamá pero me la presto =)

Sakura: Tú casa, tú vives aquí, en serio (con cara de perplejidad)

Hinata: No en realidad hace mucho que o se habita, pero a mi madre le encanta y jamás se ha querido deshacer de ella, cosa que me ayudo ahora ya que no tendremos que buscar donde vivir dentro de un año

Estacionaron el auto y las estaba esperando la Nana de Hinata junto con el chofer en la puerta que conectaba el garaje con la estancia de la casa…

Nana: Buenas noches Srtas.

Hinata y Sakura: Buenas noches

Hinata: Nana, ella es Sakura una miga, por favor prepárale la habitación que esta al lado de la de Hanabí pero no la que esta junto a la de Neji, si no a la otra, ok

Nana. Si Srta. Como diga, van a cenar

Hinata: No nana gracias pero si morimos de cansancio, así que prepara eso rápido por favor

Nana: Como ordene niña, les aviso cuando este lista la habitación, compermiso (se dirigió rumbo a la casa)

Hinata: Yuhem por favor baja las maletas del auto y súbelas a la habitación que indique y vete a descansar en cuanto acabes te ves fatal, mañana iremos al medico entendido (le dedico una sonrisa)

Yuhem: (apenado) No es necesario señorita ya me siento mejor

Hinata: (tocándolo de la frente y hablando sarcásticamente) Si como no tanto que hasta fiebre tienes, vete a descansar enseguida yo me encargo de las maletas

Yuhem: No señorita como cree (mas apenado)

Hinata: Yuhem hazme caso o veras

Yuhem: (sonriéndole) Esta bien señorita pero en verdad déjeme ayudar y después descansare

Hinata: Ok…

Y se dirigieron hacia la planta alta de la casa, durante el camino Hinata veía como Sakura se admiraba de todos los cuadros que adornaban la estancia, y de las esculturas que aparecían por los pasillos (su madre si que sabia coleccionar arte), en verdad parecía muy asombrada, así que Hinata decidió decirle que era cada cosa y el por que se su existencia en esa casa, al subir las escaleras y llegar a la mitad de un largo pasillo se veía una luz prendida que era la habitación que pertenecería a Sakura y la señal de que hay se tendría que detener, así que Yuhem se adelanto para acomodar las maletas y ver si la Nana ya había terminado con el arreglo a la habitación…

Yuhem: Nana, las Srtas. ya casi llegan apresúrate

Nana: Ya esta todo listo no hay problema

Sakura: (entrando antes que Hinata) Wow que hermoso es todo esto…

Hinata: (feliz de la cara de su amiga) Jaja me alegra que te agrade, si deseas cambiar algo estas en la libertad de hacerlo solo pídele las cosas a Yuhem o a mi Nana y ellos te las conseguirán

Sakura: (entre enojada y asombrada) Cambiar algo, estas loca, esto es perfecto, es como un sueño (y puso cara de felicidad)

Hinata: jaja ok, como gustes es tuya jaja

Sakura: (en verdad extasiada por lo que acababa e oír) Mía, en serio es mía

Hinata: jaja si será tu habitación los próximos 4 años así que tú decide

Sakura: No es broma verdad Hinata

Hinata: Nooooooooo

Sakura: (corriendo a abrazarla) Gracias, gracias en verdad esto es genial

Nana: (interrumpiendo un poco la felicidad de Sakura) Bueno señorita si no necesita nada más, nosotros nos retiramos

Hinata: (viendo al joven) Si necesito otra cosa Nana (dijo en tono serio)

Nana: Diga señorita

Hinata: Necesito que mañana mismo llames al doctor para que venga a checar a Yuhem, ya que se que no me dejara llevarlo al hospital, entendido

Nana: Si señorita con todo gusto (dijo viendo al joven que estaba mas que apenado)

Hinata: Esta bien ahora si se pueden retirar (les dedico una sonrisa)

Salieron los dos del cuarto y se quedaron dos jóvenes que se veían exhaustas, sin embargo ambas tenían miles de preguntas dibujadas en la mirada, pero la ojiperla tenia miedo de oír mas de aquel que la lastimo mas que nadie en tiempos pasados, así que la pelirosa fue quien rompió el silencio…

Sakura: Se que no quieres hablar de el y no lo haremos, pero de quien me tienes que contar mas es de ese rubio tan guapo que estaba contigo y que casi golpeo… (Dijo apenada)

Hinata: (sonrojándose ante la pregunta) jaja No lo se, solo se que se llama Naruto y que me encanto que llegara a ese lugar

Sakura: (gritando demasiado sorprendida) Como que no sabes, si parecía que se conocían de años atrás

Hinata: (apenada) No llego cuando Kiba me beso a la fuerza, pero se iban a pelear y no lo pude soportar le grite a Kiba y se fue, pero mis fuerzas se agotaron y me solté a llorar con el

Sakura: (burlándose un poquito) Jajaja que buen paño de lagrimas jajaja

Hinata: (mas sonrojada) Aaaaaaaaaa Sakura no es gracioso

Sakura: En verdad si lo es, ambos se comían con la mirada, por eso pensé que ya se conocían y ahora que dices lo contrario puedo decir que fue amor a primera vista

Hinata: (sin palabras, ella sentía algo pero no sabia que…) -_-

Sakura: Y por que no averiguas mas de el

Hinata: (sorprendida) Como?

Sakura: Su tarjeta, recuerda te dio una cuando se despidió de ti y te dijo no se que cosas al oído jaja

Hinata: Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sakura: jajajaja

Sin embargo Hinata también tenía curiosidad por saber mas de esos ojos azules que la hipnotizaron en aquellos momentos, así que le hizo caso a su amiga y busco la tarjeta entre las bolsas que tenia en la ropa y la de mano hasta que la encontró…

Sakura: Que dice haber, haber que es?

Hinata: Dice… Lic. Naruto Namikaze Gerente General del área financiera de las Industrias Namikaze

Sakura: (con cara de sorpresa) En serio haber… (Le arrebata la tarjeta a Hinata)

Hinata: (sorprendida por la reacción) Que tiene, por que te has puesto así

Sakura: Como que por que no sabes de las Industrias Namikaze

Hinata: No

Sakura: Como crees, quieres ser especialista en negocios y no sabes nada de ellos

Hinata: (confundida por el reproche) No… debería…

Sakura no podía creer que Hinata no supiera nada de las Industrias Namikaze, estas eran la numero uno de las Analistas Financieras que se encontraban en el mercado, pues se caracterizaban por su amplio margen de acertividad al momento de calcular riesgos en las inversiones y portafolios de futuros, se decía que el dueño Minato Namikaze, era el mas rápido en encontrar soluciones a problemas que nadie mas quería estudiar, le llamaban el "rayo amarillo" pues además de ser inteligente tenia un pelo rubio como el de su hijo, y era igual o mas guapo que este, por eso su esposa Kushina jamás se separaba de él.

Terminando la breve explicación le dijo…

Sakura: No puedo creer que no hayas oído hablar de ellos

Hinata: (pensativa) Yo si, y pensándolo bien e escuchado antes esos nombre pero no por el ambiente empresarial sino por el personal…

Sakura: A que te refieres

Hinata: (al ver que pensó en voz alta) Que? Ha no a nada, no tiene importancia olvídalo

Sakura: (olvidándolo) Ok, y entonces que vas a hacer?

Hinata: Hacer de que?

Sakura: Llamalo

Hinata: Queeeeeeeeeeeeee? Estas LOCA o que?

Sakura: Anda llamalo

Hinata: Como crees aparte ve la hora que es?

Sakura: No pasan de las 11 pm no creo que este dormido, se fueron al mismo tiempo que nosotros

Hinata: Y si esta ocupado, tiene un puesto importante

Sakura: (casi exigiéndole) Llamalooooooo

Hinata: (triste al pensar que fuera realidad) No se ha de acordar de mi olvídalo

Sakura: (desesperada) Hinata acaban de pasar horas no inventes claro que se acuerde, y mas a mi favor hazlo ahora para que no se le olvide…

Hinata estaba intranquila, por un lado tenia ganas de volver a ver esos ojos azules que le fascinaron, por otro estaba su pena habitual y el sentirse muy poca cosa ante alguien tan interesante (y ahora que sabia) importante como él, y lo peor fue testigo del bochornoso evento que Kiba monto y que desafortunadamente le afecto a ella demasiado, tanto que no sabia que la confundía el no saber del chico rubio o de saber que el sabia mucho de ella o peor aun pensar en la posibilidad de que jamás le volviera a ver por la culpa del tonto de su EX pues podría pensar que seguía habiendo algo entre ellos o peor que lo podría haber. Noooooooooo, no soportaría un desprecio de esos ojos tan hermosos… pero un momento en que estaba pensando por que le importaba tanto lo que ese tipo pensara de ella, que estaba pasando en su cabeza en esos momentos, ni ella misma sabia, así que fue extraída a la realidad por ese zangoloteo de hombros…

Sakura: Hinataaaaaaaaaaaa, otra vez recordado

Hinata: No, en realidad pensando, no se que hacer

Sakura: Llámalo

Hinata: Segura

Sakura: Si

Hinata: Ok

Pasando unos instantes Hinata se dirigió hacia el teléfono que había en la mesita al lado de la cabecera de Sakura, tomado el teléfono marco y después de sonar dos veces una voz se escucho…

1: Bueno…

_**Hinata se quedo pasmada, que dirá, quien le contesto el celular, si será ese rubio que la cautivo… ojalas les haya gustado, espero sus reviews acepto de todo, sigan leyendo por favor me hacen sentir muy bien…**_


	4. Capitulo 3: Encuentros Inesperados

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**_ Hola en verdad mil gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, me encantan sus comentarios en verdad me ayudan para seguir con esto, le doy las gracias en especial a _**sayukira, **__**hinata147hyuuga**__**, **__**delta2007**__**, **__**linkz-hyuga**__**, **__**joaco-kun**__**, **_pues sus palabras me dieron mas ganas de escribir, cuídense mucho y ojala les siga gustando y x cierto si quieren que pase algo en especial en la historia díganme con gusto lo anexaremos, cuídense y sigo esperando sus reviews. Por cierto perdón x la extensa tardanza pero en verdad la tsis no me dejo en paz hasta ahora.

_**CAPITULO 3: ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS**_

1: Bueno… (Respondió una voz que desconoció por completo)

1: Bueno quien habla (repitió al no escuchar respuesta)

Sakura: (al ver que no hacia nada) Que paso ya contesto dime algo!!!!!

Hinata: (asustada, sorprendida, confundida y Dios sabe que mas, colgó) No era el, no se quien me contesto

Sakura: Como que no era él, estas segura?

Hinata: Si no era su voz y además parecía muy enojado

Sakura: Ósea que era un hombre

Hinata: Si, pero no se quien

Sakura: Es muy raro, haber déjame a mi… (Tomo la tarjeta y se disponía a marcar)

Hinata: (deteniéndole la mano) No que haces ya déjalo así…

Sakura: Noooooo habla con él…

Mientras tanto no tan lejos de hay…

1: Dobe sonó tu celular

Naruto: Y quien era? (dijo envuelto en una toalla en la cintura)

1: Y yo que se (molesto como siempre)

Naruto: Que no podías preguntar (gritando un tanto molesto)

1: No soy tu secretaria que t pasa

Naruto: ok ok no t enojes pero que no puedes hacer un favor bien o que

1: (Gritando y bastante histérico) Pues si no t parece no vuelvo a contestar

Naruto: (Igual de histérico) Pues no contestes y ya caramba nada t parece

1: Eres una molestia

Naruto: (De forma irónica) Sasuke tú no te quedas atrás

Sasuke estaba a punto de soltarle un golpe en la cara cuando volvió a sonar el celular, Sasuke lo tenía en la mano y Naruto se lo quería quitar pero el no lo soltaba, empezaron a forcejear y el celular no dejaba de sonar, de repente alguien gano y contesto….

1: Bueno (con vez molesta y cruel)

2: Hola quien habla?

1: Con quien quieres hablar

2: Con el dueño del celular

1: Para que?

2: (algo exasperada por la mala forma en que le hablaban) Que te importa, pásamelo

1: Oye que pedante eres una molestia, di mejor que quieres

2: Hablar con el dueño del celular

1: Para que?

2: Que te importa me lo vas a pasas de una vez o no?

1: NO

2: Ok gracias (y colgó)

Durante esa mini conversación hubo 2 personas con cara de sorpresa por no saber que estaba pasando, y el primero en reaccionar fue…

1: Oyeme theme del mal a quien diablos le contestaste así y en mi celular?

2: Ha yo que se, solo se que era una niña y muy molesta por cierto.

1: Eres un idiota, dame acá (y le arrebato el celular)

El rubio ojiazul al reconocer el número y ver tantas llamadas pérdidas del mismo se decidió a marcar…

1: Bueno?

Naruto: Hola, Hinata?

Del otro lado del teléfono una joven ojiperla se sonrojo a lo máximo que podía al escuchar la voz que hace unas pocas horas la había sacado de su tristeza…

Hinata: Si… Naruto?

Naruto: Si, hola nena como estas?

Hinata: Bien gracias

Naruto: Que bueno nena para que me necesitas?

Hinata: (Recordado las miles de llamadas que había hecho Sakura) Dis..dis…culpa por tanta molestia

Naruto: No es ninguna molestia niña linda =) que pasa?

Hinata: (demasiado nerviosa) Pues… la verdad es que… quería pagarte de alguna forma lo que hiciste hoy por mi, así que…

Naruto: (Después de unos momentos en silencio) …que, que?

Hinata: perdón… es que quería saber si querías venir a comer mañana a mi casa? (sonrojada por que no sabia que estaba haciendo)

Naruto: (Sorprendido por lo que escuchaba) a… este… como a que hora?, lo que pasa es que ya tengo una cita…

Hinata: (Triste por pensar que esa cita era con alguien especial) A entonces no te preocupes de seguro te la pasarías mejor con tu novia, disculpa por molestar =`( nos vemos luego… (Y colgó)

Sakura al no saber del por que de esa reacción por parte de Hinata le saco de sus pensamientos y le pregunto…

Sakura: Hinata, Hinata, que paso?

Hinata: Nada lo que me temía

Sakura: Lo que te temías a que te refieres?

Hinata: (Parecía que hablaba más para ella que para explicarle a Sakura) Como pude pensar en otra cosa, es guapo, lindo, tierno, inteligente, obvio iba a tener novia, y obvio prefería estar con ella, además a mi me acaba de conocer, no sabe ni como ni quien soy, además la única forma en la que ha visto es llorando, y para terminar soy horrible, como iba a pensar que se iba a fijar en mi =(

Sakura con cara de what no fue capaz de articular palabra por lo que Hinata seguía hablando…

Hinata: En verdad fui una tonta en pensar que se fijaría en mí =( además, que estoy diciendo, lo acabo de conocer, que me pasa…

Sakura: Lo mismo quiero saber yo

Hinata: Lo siento creo que pensé en voz alta (Dijo muy sonrojada)

Sakura: Creo que si pero me puedes explicar no entiendo nada

Hinata: Jaja no es nada del otro mundo, solo lo invite a comer pero me dijo que tenia otra cita, así que no insistí mas y colgué

Sakura: Y de donde sacas que tiene novia? Acaso de lo dijo?

Hinata: No textualmente, pero con lo de la cita lo aclaro todo (Dijo medio molesta)

Sakura: (Sorprendida por las conjeturas de su amiga) Hinata te sientes bien?

Hinata: Si por que?

Sakura: (Algo histérica…) Como que por que, él no te dijo que tiene novia, por que diablos tú piensas eso?

Hinata: Ya te dije por lo de la cita

Sakura: Hinata te recuerdo que es gerente de una de las compañías mas importantes de la Ciudad no se te ha ocurrido pensar que puede ser cita de trabajo?

Hinata: (Con cara de sorpresa por que no lo había pensado) No =(

Sakura: Ay Hinata estas mal en verdad estas mal, pero bueno, al menos descubrimos una cosa.

Hinata: Que cosa?

Sakura: (Con cara de traviesa) Que te gusta Naruto =)

Hinata: (Mas que sonrojada) NO ES CIERTO!!!!!!!

Sakura: Claro que si, claro que si, lo acabas de admitir =)

Hinata: NO ES CIERTO y deja de molestar

Sakura: No hasta que lo admitas

Hinata: Ayyyyyyyyyy como molestas

Sakura: Admítelo

Hinata: NO

Sakura: Admítelo

Hinata: NO

Sakura: Admítelo

Hinata: NO

Mientras tanto en lo que pasaba una discusión de SI y No en el departamento de ciertos guapos muchachos alguien seguía muy desconcertado…

Sasuke: Theme, theme, (gritando bastante exasperado) Ttthhheeemeeee!!!!!!!!!! Reacciona….

Naruto: (Con cara de tonto) Que?

Sasuke: Que paso, quien era, por que tienes cara de idiota?

Naruto: Baaka no tengo cara de idiota, solo que no se que paso

Sasuke: Mmmm

Naruto: Me invito a comer a su casa, pero cuando le dije q tenia una cita pareció q se molesto y me dijo q estaría mejor con mi novia y me colgó (con cara de sorprendido, todavía)

Sasuke: Mmmmm

Naruto: Estaba celosa?

Sasuke: Mmmmm

Naruto: Deja de decir mmm idiota (Dándole un golpe en la cabeza)

Sasuke: (Más que molesto) Idiota que mas quieres que diga si no se ni de quien me hablas (regresándole el golpe)

Naruto: (Sobándose la cabeza) Como que quien idiota, pues de mi niña linda (con cara de enamorado y ojos de borrego a medio morir)

Sasuke: Mmmmm

Naruto: Otra vez con tus monosílabos

Sasuke: No se de quien hablas baaka

Naruto: (Con tono sarcástico como si fuera mas que obvio) Pues Hinata, =) la niña mas hermosa de este planeta =)

Sasuke: Naruto en serio estas dañado, la acabas de conocer hace unas horas y tu ya te quieres casar con ella que te pasa?

Naruto: No exageres theme, pero es q en verdad es hermosa =)

Sasuke: Mmmmmm

Naruto: Aprende a decir algo mas que monosílabas no?

Sasuke: Es una molestia

Naruto: Hablar con mas que monosílabas?

Sasuke: Noooo idiota, tu "niña linda", es una grosera

Naruto: (Molesto por lo que decía Sasuke) Claro que no

Sasuke: Claro que si, me colgó cuando no te la pase

Naruto: Bien merecido t lo tenías

Sasuke: Idiota

Naruto: En fin contigo no se, voy a hablar por teléfono

Sasuke: Con quien?

Naruto: Que te importa!! (Y se va a su habitación)

Mientras tanto en casa de cierta ojiperla, la discusión continuaba…

Sakura: Admítelo... si t gustaaaa!!

Hinata: Haaaaaaay ya basta… si t hace feliz y me dejas en paz… esta bien ME GUSTAAA!!! YYYYYYYYYY!!!

Sakura: Nada soy feliz lo admitiste =)

Hinata: Eres una molestia

Sakura: (Con sonrisa de oreja a oreja) Siiiiiiiiiiiiii (Y las dos comenzaron a reír)

De repente sueno el teléfono, Hinata y Sakura se le quedaron viendo fijamente al teléfono una con cara de sorpresa y otra con cara de miedo (Por que será?)…

Hinata: Atiende tu Sakura.

Sakura: No, es tu casa

Hinata: Pero es tu cuarto

Sakura: Y si es Naruto? tu tienes q hablar con él y arreglar un poco las cosas.

Hinata: Por favor Sakura... hazme ese favor, no se q decirle.

Sakura: Hinata atiende tú.

Hinata: ………… (Pensativa sin saber que hacer)

Sakura: HINATAAAAA atiende el teléfono, por que tal vez después no t vuelve a llamar!!!

Hinata: …………

Mientras tanto un hermoso rubio se desesperaba en exceso…

Naruto: Por que no contestan? Sera q mi ángel no me quiere hablar???

Sasuke: Haaaaah.. Ese no es mi problema... (Dijo recarcado en el marco de la puerta del cuarto del rubio)

Naruto: Que diablos haces aquí?

Sasuke: Burlandome de ti

Naruto: Mmmmmm

Sasuke: (Viendo el enojo del rubio) Me voy a bañar..

Naruto: Theme!!!

Y en la habitación de cierta pelirosa…

Sakura: HINATA REACCIONA.(moviéndola de un lado para otro)

Hinata: aaaah... yaaa.. .esta bien... yo atiendo

Hinata: Bueno

Naruto: Bueno Hinata eres tu?

Hinata: (Bastante nerviosa) Si, eres tu Naruto,

Naruto: (Preocupado por que le volviera a colgar hablo muy rápido) Necesito explicarte q no tengo novia, mi cita es una reunión en la empresa, y me encantaría ir a tu casa, bueno si es que todavía quieres que vaya?

Hinata: (Avergonzada por la que le había dicho al rubio de sus sueños y ver que Sakura tenia mucha razón) Oooohhh claro que quiero que vengas Naruto y a decir verdad quería pedirte disculpas por como te hable hace rato no tenia derecho, no se por que me comporte de esa forma.

Naruto: (Con una sonrisa en la cara) No hay problema nena, no te preocupes, pero dime ya sabes mas a menos a que hora puedo ir a tu casa?

Hinata: (Nerviosa) Bueno si t parece como a las 7, digo ya sería mas cena que comida pero tal vez así no se junte con tu cita, te parece?

Naruto: Ok me parece una hora perfecta.

Hinata: (Feliz y sonrojada) Ok entonces nos vemos mañana a esa hora.

Naruto: Si, mañana nos vemos, pero Hinata, tengo un problema…

Hinata: (Medio triste por pensar cosas feas) Que pasa?

Naruto: (Apenadísimo) No se donde vives = (

Hinata: Jajaja, es cierto

Naruto: Cual es la gracia?

Hinata: No nada disculpa jaja, pero bueno tienes donde apuntar?

Naruto: Si espera un segundo (Tomo una pluma y libreta de su escritorio) Ok ya dime

Hinata: Ok, es Notting Hill # 35 cerca de la esquina noroeste de Hyde Park

Naruto: En verdad vives hay?

Hinata: (Un poco sorprendida por el comentario) Si por que?

Naruto: Jajaja por que cerca de hay vive mi abuelo, pero bueno eso es otra historia, entonces nos vemos mañana te parece nena

Hinata: (Feliz y sonrojada) Si, muero por volverte a ver =) (Se sonroja más por darse cuenta que hablo en voz alta)

Naruto: (Sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar pero Feliz) Yo también nena, descansa ok, nos vemos mañana

Hinata: Hasta mañana, descansa ok, Adiós.

Naruto: Adió pkñ cuídate mucho.

Ambos colgaron el teléfono y quedaron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero sin saber por que, solo sabían que se sentían completos en muchos aspectos y les gustaba. De repente, una molesta ojiverde, saco de su sueño al ángel del rubio…

Sakura: Hinata, cuéntame que paso, que te dijo?? Va a venir mañana??

Hinata: Siiiiiiiii (Agarro a Sakura y empezaron a saltar y brincar de alegría)

Y al otro lado de la ciudad un rubio seguía soñando, hasta que alguien lo despertó…

Sasuke: Hey dobe, que te pasa?? Estas raro y muy rojo, tienes fiebre? (Tocándole la frente para ver si no tenia fiebre)

Naruto: Mañana voy a ver a mi ángel.

Sasuke: Nooo… un medico por favor… help… tenemos a un loco

Naruto: Dobe déjate de juegos… no me gustan (Dijo soltándole un golpe en la cabeza)

Sasuke: Hey! Quieres problema o que??

Naruto: No hoy soy muy feliz (Dijo sentándose en su sillón y dejando con cara de what a su mejor amigo)

Sasuke más que sorprendido por que su eterno rival no había querido una "pelea" con el en ese instante salió del cuarto desconcertado dejando soñando a un guapísimo rubio. Al día siguiente dos jóvenes estaban mas q cansados, ya que por sus nervios ninguno de los pudo dormir, Hinata tenia el consuelo de que tendría un poquito mas de tiempo para dormir en lo que llegaba la hora de preparar todo para su nuevo amigo, en cambio Naruto fue prácticamente arrastrado fuera de la cama por el pesado de Sasuke ya que ellos tenían una junta muy importante con los accionistas de la empresa donde trabajaban, (en realidad de los papas de Naruto), pues tenían un nuevo proyecto en mente y por eso necesitaban de su aprobación. Naruto como siempre salió prácticamente corriendo del departamento y Sasuke tuvo que manejar como lo hacia en sus carreras (Cabe mencionar que Sasuke tiene por hobie hacer lo mismo que Hinata correr autos) pues si llegaban tarde podrían pasar muchas cosas malas, llegando a la empresa Naruto aparento ser el mismo joven enérgico pero respetuoso que siempre era cuando estaba en la oficina, así que todo salió como lo tenían planeado esos dos genios de los negocios.

Por otro lado una linda ojiperla, siendo aproximadamente las tres de la tarde estaba vuelta loca de un lado para el otro de la casa viendo, arreglando y volviendo a mover cada cosa por que quería que todo fuera perfecto al momento de que su amigo llegara, su nana y Sakura le ayudaron en todo, pero se desesperaban al ver como Hinata cambiaba de opinión cada segundo por su nerviosismo, por lo que Sakura a eso de las 5:30 la mando a arreglar para que le diera tiempo, pero fue peor por que saliendo de bañarse no sabia que ponerse, por lo que al oírse un grito de desesperación Sakura corrió a la habitación de su amiga para saber que pasaba…

Sakura: (Tocando la puerta) Hinata, Hinata estas bien? Que paso?

Hinata: (Corrió para abrir la puerta) Sakura ayúdame por favor (dijo con cara de suplica y agonía)

Sakura: (Un poco espantada por la cara de su amiga) Que paso Hinata no me espante

Hinata: (Jugando con sus dedos índices) Es que no se que ponerme…

A Sakura casi le da un infarto por esa tontería pero no dejo de ayudar a su amiga, así que abrió su armario, al darse cuenta de que era del tamaño de su habitación en Japón se quedo demasiado asombrada Hinata le explico que todo eso era por las exageraciones que en momentos tenia su madre, pues al igual que la ropa casi toda nueva nunca había deseado nada de ello por voluntad propia.

Mientras estaban viendo a Sakura le encanto un vestido rosa, que le llegaría aproximadamente arriba de la rodilla si lo tuviera puesto, con un corte a pliegues que lo hacia ver muy elegante, Hinata hizo que se lo probara y para comprometerla a no dejarla sola solo le dijo se te vera perfecto esta noche, la ojiverde no supo que más decir pero sabia que no la dejaría en paz si refutaba esa propuesta. Mientras tanto nuestros jóvenes guapos salieron muy cansados de tanta explicación y platica y gracias a esto tenían cara de fastidio cuando iban rumbo a casa de Hinata, pero en el camino cierto rubio comenzó a cargar pilas y su felicidad comenzó a empalagar y amargar más (si es que se puede) a Sasuke, por que este prefirió romper su imaginación antes que su cara y rompió el silencio…

Sasuke: Bueno dobe a que hora voy a pasar por ti o te vas a regresar solo al depa o como le vamos a hacer, no t trajiste tu auto recuerdas

Naruto: mmmm, ni la una ni la otra, tú te quedas conmigo

Sasuke: Estas loco o que te pasa, para que ni conozco a tu amiguita y no pretendo hacer mal tercio

Naruto: No seas tonto theme no haces mal tercio, además si no te quedas no se que voy a hacer Hina me pone muy nervioso y no la quiero regar, ándale quédate (dijo casi a manera de suplica)

Sasuke: No dobe no pretendo quedarme ok, y mejor contrólate ya casi llegamos, y será mejor que llames a tu amiga por que no nos van a dejar pasar a la zona residencial sabes

Con ese comentario Naruto saco el celular y le marco a Hinata para que dieran la autorización en la caseta de vigilancia, y 5 min después ya estaban pasando, llegaron a la casa en cuestión, estacionaron el auto y Sasuke como buen niño educado bajo a saludar pero se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa, que hizo que no pudiera despegar la mirada de las escaleras de entrada….

Naruto: (Viendo a su ángel bajar y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) Hola nena como estas

Hinata: (Sonrojada pero feliz) Hola mil gracias por haber venido

Naruto: Sabes, no me gusta no cumplir mi palabra

Hinata: Jajaja ok en verdad me da gusto que estés aquí, pero ven vamos adentro…

Y lo dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada, parece que se olvidaron que tenían compañía, pero no solo ellos se olvidaron de algo, pues sus acompañantes tenían sus propios conflictos mentales…

(TODOS SON PENSAMIENTOS NINGUNO SE ATREVIÓ A HABLAR)

Sasuke: Wow pero que hace ella aquí

Sakura: Que chico tan guapo

Sasuke: Esos ojos, que tienen eso ojos que me matan

Sakura: Por que se me queda viendo así, ¿me veré mal?

Sasuke: Pero todo ella es hermosa

Sakura: Que me ve?

Sasuke: Que diablos estoy pensado no puedo permitirme este tipo de pensamientos

Sakura: Me gustan sus ojos y si mirada tan misteriosa

Sasuke: Pero que importa, me gustan estos pensamientos, pero mas ella…

Después de unos minutos alguien hablo…

Sakura: Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar ay parado todo el tiempo?

Sasuke: (dijo algo nervioso) Me quedo…, digo vamos pasa después de ti…

Sakura: (pensado: Yo conozco esa voz… y de repente grita) Tu eres el grosero pedante y mal educado que me contesto anoche el teléfono?

Sasuke: (sorprendido por la reacción y apenado al ver quien era a la que le grito) Tu eras la que hablo, acaso no era tu amiga

Sakura: (Demasiado enojada) Y eso que ella o yo eres un grosero

Sasuke: (en verdad apenado) Disculpa en serio solo que no estaba de buen humor anoche me perdonas por favor 

(Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Un Uchiha pidiendo perdón no, no es cierto)

Sakura viendo esos ojos negros que la cautivaron le sonrió y le dijo…

Sakura:  Claro pero no lo vuelvas a hacerlo por favor

Sasuke: (Le devolvió la sonrisa) Lo prometo

Después de esto se quedaron unos minutos mirando, pero jamás se percataron de que habían sido observados todo el tiempo de su encuentro entre miradas y discusión que termino en sonrisa, por lo que el rubio solo dijo…

Naruto: Hinata creo que tenemos problemas

Hinata: Por que?

Naruto: (serio y algo preocupado) Sasuke jamás le sonríe a nadie, estoy perdiendo al dobe

Hinata: No exageres solo se llevan bien

Naruto: (igual de preocupado) No nena esto es mas que eso y le va a doler a mi hermano

Hinata: En verdad es tan malo que se porte así

Naruto: (sonriendo) Jajaja no solo estoy bromeando, de hecho me alegra que alguien le haya podido arrancar una sonrisa desde hace tiempo

Hinata: (Intrigada por lo que le acababa de decir su rubio) En serio?

Naruto: (bajo su mirada y se puso muy nervioso al ver que tan cerca tenia la cara de Hinata) aa.. este... si pero eso es otra historia

Hinata: (que por primera vez no se puso nerviosa) Ok luego me la cuentas si? (dijo con una sonrisa tentadora)

Naruto: (idiotizado por esa sonrisa) Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii =)

Con esta respuesta la ojiperla solo pudo sonreírle aun más, sin dejarlo de ver, pero este pequeño encuentro entre sus miradas se vio disuelto por el quejido de un pelinegro muy pero muy impaciente…

Sasuke: Bueno vamos a cenar o que, la verdad muero de hambre… (Al final le sonrió a Sakura)

Naruto se sorprendió ante el comentario y la reacción de su amigo (se suponía que no se iba a quedar), tenía muchas interrogantes en la cabeza ¿como se podía comunicar con esas dos linduras de niñas tan amablemente?, pero sobre todo por que les demostraba confianza si Sasuke era la persona más cerrada que habitaba en el mundo (obvio con el no), y lo peor apenas las habían conocido, que pasaba con su casi hermano, en verdad era Sasuke…

Ante el comentario de Sasuke todos rieron y se adentraron en la casa…

Hinata: Bueno quieres conocer la casa o primero cenamos?

Sasuke: (con cara de ternura y de niño chiquito) Noooo!!!! por favor primero comer en verdad muero de hambre… =)

Sakura: (riendo como todos) jajaja oye Naruto que no alimentas a tu amigo o que?

Naruto: jaja claro que lo hago, pero hoy no, tuvimos una junta y comúnmente comemos en ellas, pero hubiera sido no poder venir a verlas por que se alargan más cada vez que pasa eso, así que aquí el dobe dijo que comida no pero velo ahora casi se desmalla.

Hinata: (algo apenada se dirigió a Sasuke) En verdad discúlpame yo fui la causante de esto no debí de haber interrumpido sus actividades entre semana

Sasuke: (sonriendo) jaja en verdad a valido la pena, no todos los días se tiene tan hermosa compañía (dijo viendo a Sakura) así que no te preocupes, al contrario gracias por invitarnos

Naruto: (fingiendo molestia) En verdad me invitaron a mi ¿tú que?

Hinata solo una risita muy baja, pero cierta pelirosa salió al rescate de su ojinegro…

Sakura: Bueno en ese caso Sasuke vámonos (le tomo de la mano) ya que yo tampoco fui invitada

Hinata: (preocupada por la seriedad de su amiga) No, por favor quédense, jamás dije que no estaban invitados

Sakura: jaja es broma, cálmate

Y todos comenzaron a reír otra vez, se dirigieron al comedor y todo ya estaba preparado, los jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver cuan elegante estaba arreglada la mesa, pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue la sencillez que prevalecía ante todo, la nana de Hinata fue la que se encargo de llevar las cosas a la mesa, pero en cuanto estuvieron allí la encargada de todo fue Hinata, Sakura comento que ella fue quien preparo todo cosa que al rubio le agrado en exceso, pues solo escucho el comentario de _**"lo hizo para ti especialmente"**_ y se inflo como pavorreal de lo feliz que se sentía. La cena se desarrollo entre risas e historias de ellos, de donde venían que hacían cuantos años tenían y cosas tan triviales como el que les gusta o el que les da asco, las chicas se sorprendieron al ver que los jóvenes eran dos polos opuestos pero aun así eran los mejores amigos del mundo y como lo dijo Naruto casi hermanos; la parte que mas le agrado a Sasuke fue el postre (extrañamente) pues el mouse de chocolate amargo era lo que mas le encantaba cosa que permitió que Hinata cobrara venganza de Sakura diciendo que ella lo preparo y con esto ella ganara nerviosismo por las miradas tan intrigantes del ojinegro, que por cierto tuvo una muy buena idea…

Sasuke: Niñas tienen algo que hacer mañana?

Hinata: Pues no por que la pregunta

Sasuke: (volteo a ver el reloj) pues que si salimos en este instante podemos alcanzar la ultima función en el cine, les agradaría acompañarnos? (dijo con una sonrisa muy linda)

Naruto: Que buena idea dobe, nosotros tenemos el día libre así que podemos desvelarnos que dicen nos acompañan

Sakura: (volteando ver a Hinata) Por mi encantada quiero conocer los cines de Londres =) que dices tu Hinata?

Hinata: Pues si no queda de otra (dijo muy feliz) está bien vamos

Pero cuando se dirigieron a la puerta, se encontraron con una sorpresa…

1: Hinata?

Hinata: Que haces aquí? (dijo muy sorprendida)

1: Supuestamente vine a darte una sorpresa, pero creo que el sorprendido fui yo

Hinata: (corrió a abrazarlo) Claro que es una sorpresa y muy linda 

1: (respondiendo el abrazo) Tonta en verdad te extrañe

Hinata: jaja siempre tan cariñoso

1: jajaja, pero que no me vas a presentar

Hinata: A claro disculpa, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, les presento a mi primo Neji

Todos: Hola!!!

Neji: Hola mucho gusto (dirigiéndose a Hinata dijo) mira a quien me robe =)

Hinata: A quien? (dijo viendo detrás de su primo saliendo del carro) No no es cierto Tenten que gusto verte (corrió a abrazarla) Pero que haces aquí no se supone que estabas… Un momento donde estabas?

Tenten: jaja hola Hinata a mi también me encanta volver a verte, y estaba en Moscú, termine las clases antes por que no hacia otra cosa mas que estudiar, mis padres no lo saben así que le mande un correo en clave a tu primo y ve, nos escapamos contigo pero no pensamos que íbamos a interrumpir (dijo algo apenada)

Hinata: jaja claro que no interrumpen no seas boba, es más íbamos al cine nos acompañan?

Neji y Tenten: Claro que buena idea!!!

Neji: Bueno si a tus amigos no les molesta =)

Naruto: No para nada, por nosotros encantados verdad?

Todos asintieron y así salieron de la casa al centro de la ciudad…

Llegaron a unos cines VIP donde Sasuke ya había estado y como le agradaron bastante decidió llevarlos, parecía una cita triple pues cada quien venia interesado en alguien especial, al llegar a la taquilla hubo una discusión, las niñas querían romance, los niños acción, y como nadie se decidió vieron una de comedia, todo estuvo increíble y seguían disfrutando de la noche…

Neji: Oigan supongo que ya comieron pero nosotros no, les importaría acompañarnos a cenar?

Naruto: Pues otro postre no caería mal (dijo de oreja a oreja)

Sasuke: Ay tu como siempre pensando en comer

Naruto: Mmmmm

Neji: Conozco un lugar muy rico cerca de aquí les interesa

Todos: Si vamos

Se dirigían al lugar cuando algo que no les agradaría a 3 personas en especial sucedió…

1: Neji, Neji Hyuuga en verdad eres tu cuanto tiempo sin verte

Neji: Rock Lee wow que sorpresa

Lee: Que pequeño es el mundo que haces aquí

Neji: Vine de visita con una prima y a arreglar unos negocios de la familia ya saber

Lee: A que bien es estupendo te vas a quedar mucho por aquí?

Neji: Si unos meses

Lee: Genial tal vez nos podamos reunir en otra ocasión te parece?

Neji: Si claro y dime vienes solo por que íbamos a cenar, tal vez gustes acompañarnos

Lee: No gracias vengo con unos amigos, mira de hecho hay vienen…

Y se vio como se acercaban 3 siluetas a los lejos, a Hinata se le empezaban a notar los notar los nervios, y cierto rubio se dio cuenta así que se acerco a ella…

Naruto: Que te pasa pequeña?

Hinata: vámonos esto se va a poner mal, por favor vámonos (decía en tono suplicante)

Naruto: Nena que te pasa calmate

Hinata: (le grito a su primo) Neji vámonos por favor

Neji: (acercándose a Hinata) Flaca que te pasa por que te pusiste así?

Hinata: Neji por favor vámonos, tú sabes quienes son los amigos de Lee, vámonos…

Neji: (se quedo pensando un segundo) No, no es cierto, en verdad es él…

Hinata: Si Neji vámonos (empezaba a sollozar)

Neji: Esta bien nena pero cálmate ok ya nos vamos

Y Neji se alejo de Hinata para irse a despedir de Lee, un rubio lo siguió después de darle un beso en la frente a su ángel…

Naruto: Quien es él? (le pregunto a Neji)

Neji: Alguien a quien quiero matar pero no con ella presente (dijo en tono muy molesto)

Naruto: No será su ex verdad?

Neji: (sorprendido por lo que escucho volteo a verlo) Tú que sabes de eso?

Naruto: No mucho pero se que no es la primera vez que la veo así por el y esta empezando a molestarme

Neji: Como que no es la primera vez?

Naruto: Conocí a tu prima ayer, pero por accidente un tipo la estaba jaloneando y la quería besar a la fuerza, al ver como se resistía me metí y lo aleje de ella pero creo que la lastimo mucho tu prima no dejo de llorar en un buen rato

Neji: (más que molesto) Desgraciado me las va a pagar (estaba mas que furioso)

Naruto: Si es el verdad

Neji: Si y te tengo que pedir un favor

Naruto: Dime el que sea?

Neji: Llévate a mi prima de aquí, voy a matar a ese infeliz

Naruto se quedo callado durante un instante estaba meditando lo que le acababan de pedir, sabía que ese tipo se merecía eso y más pero también sabia que Hinata jamás le perdonaría que el estuviera relacionado con lo que su primo iba a hacer, lo había visto escasas horas, pero entendió que Neji era muy importante para Hinata y que si el salía lastimado ella también y no quería eso, así que dijo…

Naruto: No puedo, mejor vámonos todos, ya arreglaremos las cosas después tu prima te necesita con ella, no aquí matándolo a él

Neji: (volteo a ver a Hinata, y ya estaba llorando) Tienes razón mejor vámonos

Y se fue a despedir de Lee…

Neji: Bueno Lee nos vemos tu tienes compañía y nosotros hambre jaja que estés bien y ojala nos veamos pronto.

Lee: Ok Neji me parece muy bien cuídate ok bye me saludas a tu prima

Neji: ok bye

Y se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron Tenten estaba nerviosa por no entender lo que pasaba al igual que Sasuke pero Sakura y Naruto entendieron el por que de las cosas en cuando las siluetas dejaron de ser borrosas, Kiba no estaba solo, lo acompañaban Shino y una niña, Hinata camino mas rápido de lo normal, parecía que quería desaparecer, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para que Kiba no la viera, sus miradas se encontraron por un instante, Hinata lo vio con lagrimas en los ojos, cosa que mal interpreto Kiba, pues pensó que seguían siendo de dolor y amor en lugar de rabia y pena…

Lee: Hola chicos que tal (les dijo a Shino y Kiba)

Shino: Hola Lee tiene mucho esperándonos

Lee: No para nada de hecho estaba platicando con unos amigos, pero quien es esta niña tan linda?

Kiba: Yayo te presento a Lee, Lee mi novia

Lee: Tú eres la novia de Kiba

Yayo: Si por que

Lee: No se supone que andabas con Hinata Hyuuga la chica más guapa de la generación

Kiba: (viéndolo con ojos de acecino) No Lee para nada, tengo mas de un año con Yayo

Lee: aaaaaa enserio? (dijo muy sorprendido)

Kiba: Si en serio pero bueno por que no van entrando se me olvido algo en el carro no tardo

Y así entraron Shino Lee y Yayo a una cafetería que estaba al lado del cine de donde habían salido hace unos instantes Hinata y sus amigos, pero Kiba no fue precisamente al carro, pero si se le había olvidado algo…

Kiba: (gritando y corriendo tras de ellos) Hinata, nena espérame

Naruto: (tomando de la mano a Hinata) Vamos pequeña no falta mucho no voltees

Neji: (retenido de cierta forma por Tenten) Que quieres perro

Kiba: Neji esto no es asunto tuyo, tengo que hablar con tu prima

Neji: (demasiado furioso) Claro que es asunto mío y que crees ya estoy aquí para defenderla, y no te atrevas a volverle a poner un dedo enzima

Kiba: (molesto y sarcástico) Y ese idiota si puede, no veo que a el le pongas pero

Neji: (parándose de frente a el) Él es su novio y tiene todo el derecho de estar con ella, así que déjalos en paz, entendido?

Kiba: (furioso y gritando) Novio, jajaja no me hagas reír, tu primita se muere por mi, acaso no vez las lagrimas que derrama por mi…

Dijo ególatramente cosa que hizo enojar a un rubio, por lo que intervino en la discusión…

Naruto: (sereno pero recio, volteo a ver a Kiba sin soltar la mano de Hinata) Y tu diminuto cerebrito te ha permitido pensar que llora por asco y coraje más que por pena?

Kiba: (mas que furioso) Jaja si como no, me ama y no lo puedes evitar

Naruto: (alejándose un poco de Hinata) Mira niño mejor vete si no quieres terminar mal

Kiba: No me hagas reír

Naruto furioso y apunto de golpearlo fue detenido por una mano…

Hinata: No por favor vámonos

Naruto: (volteando a ver a su ángel) Perdón nena, esta bien vámonos (dijo sonriéndole cálidamente)

Hinata: (respondiendo a la sonrisa) Gracias, (se dirigió a Neji) Primo vámonos esto no vale la pena, Él no vale la pena

Neji: (volteo a ver a su prima) Solo uno pequeñito (dijo con ojos de suplica)

Nadie entendía a que se refería excepto Hinata, cosa que la alarmo, pues sabia que su primo era alguien de cuidado cuando se enojaba, pero su lado malo y egoísta decía que moría de ganas por verle la cara partida a Kiba, pero su lado amoroso, decía que no merecía ser su primo quien se ensuciara las manos con tan poca cosa, así que solo dijo…

Hinata: No, vámonos

Neji: (triste pero conforme) Esta bien solo por que te adoro (y retrocedió a darle un beso en la frente)

Hinata: (sonrío como respuesta)

Con esto todos se alejaron y le dieron la espalda a alguien que no valía la pena y se dirigieron a su destino, pero alguien no se quedo conforme con esto, y comenzó a tramar algo, saco el celular de la bolsa del pantalón y comenzó a marcar…

Kiba: Hola necesito un favor…

1: A estas horas estas loco

Kiba: Por favor lo necesito

1: De que se trata?

Kiba: Quiero arreglar cuentas con alguien

1: mmmm

Kiba: Me vas a ayudar o no, saber que te pago muy bien

1: Esto me esta hartando Kiba, no cuentes conmigo esta vez

Kiba: Eres un desgraciado

1: No Kiba, solo estoy madurando y haciendo algo más productivo para mi vida, tú deberías de hacer lo mismo

Kiba: Desde que te juntas con tus nuevos amiguitos te olvidaste de los verdaderos

1: No Kiba, solo que ahora se quien en verdad es mi amigo y la verdad tu no lo eres, déjame en paz no vuelvas a llamar por favor

Kiba: (gritando de coraje) Perfecto entonces muérete imbécil… y colgó el teléfono

Estaba muy enojado y no quería permitir que se fuera Hinata pero sabía que con los dos guardianes que traía iba a ser difícil, pero no imposible continuaba creyendo que Hinata le rendiría pleitesía siempre, y que todo esto era incluso en contra de su voluntad que ellos eran quienes no la dejaban estar con el, en ese momento regreso a la cafetería, y al encontrarse con la mirada de su novia solo dijo…

Kiba: Yayo necesito que te vayas a casa sola, tengo un problema medio grave y urgente y tengo que resolverlo a la de ya (dijo medio molesto)

Yayo: (demasiado furiosa) Queee? Me estas dejando por un problema, eres un imbécil, me largo

Kiba no hizo afán de seguirla, solo pago la cuenta y les pidió a sus amigos que lo acompañaran, en el camino, les dijo lo que pasaba y lo que el pensaba, Lee y Shino no sabían que pensar, pero era su amigo y lo acompañarían al fin solo era cosa de hablar con ella no iba a pasar nada más pues como Kiba dijo, solo era por si había un problema que ellos estuvieran hay. Alcanzaron a Hinata y a sus amigos a unos pocos pasos de donde habían dejado el auto…

Kiba: Hinata por favor necesitamos hablar (dijo algo melancólico)

Neji: (furioso y gritando) Eres imbécil o que no entendiste que la dejes en paz

Kiba: (molesto) Eso lo tiene que decidir ella no tú

Neji: (siguió gritando) Quieres que te lo repita otra vez, en verdad eres imbécil

Kiba: (dirigiéndose a Hinata) Flaca por favor necesitamos hablar

Hinata por fin hablo… más bien grito…

Hinata: Déjame en paz, lárgate con tu mujer, déjame a mi vivir mi vida

Y se volteo para ser recibida por los brazos de un rubio que la abrazo de una manera tan especial que se le quito el miedo, y el llanto, solo quedo la seguridad de saber que podía seguir siendo ella aun que él no estuviera en su vida, y que sería incluso mejor que cuando estaba con él, por que sin saber la razón sintió que el rubio era eso que la haría salir a flote una vez más…

Kiba: No es cierto lo que estas diciendo verdad Hinata

Hinata: (dura y muy segura de si) Si, es cierto, ya déjame en paz no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, tu hiciste la tuya, yo la mía fin de la historia

Kiba: Tu y yo somos esa historia nena no puedes tirarlo todo a la basura

Hinata: (sarcástica y fríamente rio) jaja yo tirarlo a la basura, te recuerdo que el que me dejo a mi fuiste tú, que el que me engaño fuiste tú, y el que va a ser papa eres tú

Ante esa confesión Lee y Shino, se quedaron sin palabras, pues a pesar de ser los mejores amigos de Kiba no lo sabían…

Kiba: Nena eso no es cierto, eso ya esta solucionado, y en cuanto a lo demás se que si hablamos podemos aclarar las cosas

Hinata: Estamos hablando y nada se aclara más de lo que ya estaba

Kiba: Me refiero a asolas, esto solo nos importa a ti y a mi

Hinata: No Kiba a mi ya no me importa

Kiba: No sabes lo que dices Hina ellos te están mal influenciando2

Hinata: (muy sarcástica y molesta) jaja que buen chiste Kiba, y sabes que ya estoy harta de esto, amigos vámonos, aquí apesta a perro

Kiba: (gritándole) Hinata si te vas te juro que te vas a arrepentir

(Narración de Hinata)

Y con eso exploto… Un rubio que se estaba conteniendo ante las palabras de un idiota, limitadas por las que yo contestaba exploto, se separo de mi y se abalanzo contra Kiba, en medio segundo lo tenia tirado en el piso, golpeándole la cara con todas las fuerzas que tenia quise detenerlo, pero un ojinegro que parecía no existir hasta ese momento se entrometió tomándome de los brazos y deteniéndome, lo volteo a ver y el solo pudo decirme, _**"déjalo, no te metas"**_ cosa que de alguna forma entendí y trate de asimilar, pero los amigos de Kiba no se quedaron con las manos cruzadas, al ver como prácticamente estaban matando a su amigo, se metieron, pero Neji fue más rápido, no quiso atacar a Lee por que era su amigo, o al menos eso pensó el, así que fue tras Shino, Lee no sabia a quien ayudar, pues sabia de ante mano que mi primo era experto en todo tipo de contacto físico, siempre le gustaba ser el mejor en ese tipo de cosas, así que para no tener problemas con Neji después se abalanzo contra Naruto, pero entonces Sasuke se metió, no permitiría que le pegaran a su hermano y a traición, la pelea era muy pareja en todos lados, y Sakura Tenten y yo solo veíamos a cada uno de ellos, sin saber que hacer o decir, sabíamos que no teníamos oportunidad de nada si intentábamos algo, pero también sabíamos que en cualquier momento la policía podía llegar y acabaría esto peor; por eso solo se me ocurrió gritar…

Hinata: (dijo sollozando) Naruto ya por favor déjalo, no vale la pena

Naruto escuchado a Hinata la volteo a ver y al observar esos ojos que tanto le gustaban llenos de lagrimas y preocupación volteo a ver de nuevo a su victima, y al darse cuenta de que estaba más que afectado se paro y lo pateo, comenzó a retirarse, pero antes le dijo…

Naruto: (mas que furioso) Mas te vale no volverte acercar a ella, por que te mato

Kiba: (tratando de pararse) Eso lo decide ella

Naruto: (gritando) Ella ya decidió y creo que te lo acaba de decir, aléjate de una vez por todas, por que a la próxima ni ella te salva

Kiba: (con una sonrisa burlona) Eso esta por verse

Naruto sintió como la rabia explotaba en el otra vez pero fue detenido por alguien que lo abrazo por detrás…

Hinata: Ya por favor no quiero que te lastime más

Naruto: (sorprendido volteando la mirada para ver quien era) Perdóname (dijo tiernamente)

Hinata: (sonriéndole) Vámonos a casa si?

Naruto: Esta bien nena (dijo sonriéndole)

Y así dejaron a Kiba tirado en el piso y el rubio hablo…

Naruto: Sasuke, ya déjalo vámonos

Sasuke: (golpeando a Lee en la cara) Por que?, me estoy divirtiendo

Naruto: jaja, ya se acabo

Sasuke: (medio desanimado) mmmm esta bien, y soltó a Lee tirándolo al suelo

Hinata: Neji vámonos ya fue suficiente

Neji: (aventando a Shino al lado de Lee) Esta bien, pero a la próxima yo le doy a Kiba (le dijo a Naruto con una sonrisa en la cara)

Naruto: jajá esta bien

Todos subieron al auto y se fueron en dirección a casa de Hinata, las tres guapuras de hombres estaban lastimados un poco de la cara y del cuerpo pues la pelea fue muy pareja aun que con ventajas para ellos 3, pero aun así la sangre y los moretones estaban presentes. Al llegar a la casa Naruto y Sasuke se empezaban a despedir cuando una pelirosa, por fin hablo…

Sakura: A donde creen que van, están locos, primero los tenemos que curar

Sasuke: No estamos bien de verdad

Sakura: (amenazante) O se quedan y los curamos o los llevamos al hospital ustedes decidan

Sasuke y Naruto: (al ver el carácter de Sakura) Nos quedamos =(

Sakura: (sonriendo) Muy bien, vamos por las cosas Hina

Tenten: Yo las acompaño

Y con esto los dejaron en la sala y ellas fueron por lo necesario para curar a sus defensores, después de eso, se dieron cuenta de la hora y 2 de ellos se querían marchar pero…

Hinata: (con voz tierna y mirada amenazadora) No se vayan es muy tarde, a demás necesitan descansar de esos golpes, además aquí lo que sobran son habitaciones verdad Neji

Neji: Si es cierto quédense, creo que así Hinata y Sakura estarían mas tranquilas al saber que ustedes están bien =)

Hinata: (roja, roja, roja) Si es cierto así estaríamos mas tranquilas

Sasuke y Naruto se voltearon a ver, y al unisonó solo se escucho un esta bien, y con esto fueron a instalarlos en las habitaciones que estaba cerca de las de Sakura e Hinata, que colindaban en el mismo pasillo con la de Neji y la supuesta de Tenten, pues Hinata sabia que solo se ocuparía una de esas 2 habitaciones, y así todos se fueron a descansar, el próximo día llegaría muy pronto y ya tendrían tiempo de explicar todo todos…

LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, PERO LA ESCUELA NO ME DEJABA ESCRIBIR YO TENIA PLANEADO SUBIRLA HACE MUCHO, PERO LAS COMPLICACIONES APARECÍAN MUY SEGUIDO, OJALA LES SIGA GUSTANDO ESTA HISTORIA, A MI EN LO PERSONAL ME AGRADA Y NO ES POR QUE YO LA ESCRIBA VERDAD, SINO POR QUE CREO QUE A MUCHOS NOS PASA ALGO SIMILAR, PERO EN FIN, YA SABEN QUE ESPERO SUS REVIEWS EN VERDAD HACEN QUE ME INSPIRE UN POCO MAS CADA DÍA, EN VERDAD ESPERO PODER SUBIR LAS CONTIS MAS RÁPIDO, MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME…


	5. Capitulo 4: Realidad

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**___Creo que es muy tedioso estar leyendo los nombres de quien habla y d más, por esto en este cap., quiero experimentar la estructura que utilice en un oneshot que hice, espero y sea entendible y mas digerible para ustedes que lo leen, además creo que la relación entre estas parejitas se esta dando en exceso rápido, así que bajare un poco el ritmo de "vida" en la historia, recuerden que si algo no les parece se aceptan sugerencias de cualquier tipo, mil gracias x darse tiempo y leer este fic, ojala les siga gustando aun que sea poquitín. Por cierto esta modificado, pues creo q necesitaba unos cambios urgentes, mas q nada el final era un poco feo además puse un poco de SasuSaku para aquellos que les gusta, pues a pesar de que es Naruhina principalmente también pondré mucho de ellos, claro que no olvidare a las demás parejas, lo prometo. Ojala les guste mil gracias por su apoyo y espero les siga gustando esta historia.

_**CAPITULO 4:**_ _**REALIDAD**_

Han pasado casi tres semanas desde que los chicos tuvieron esa pelea por mi culpa, y desde entonces no he vuelto a hablar con ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera en la escuela, pues hace dos semana comenzaron las clases o mejor dicho las introducciones de todo y creo que están bastante furiosos conmigo pues ni siquiera Sakura ha vuelto a la casa en estos dos fines de semana, en cuanto a Naruto y Sasuke ni siquiera la mirada me dirigen y no se como arreglar las cosas, pero lo que más me duele es mi primo, nunca pensé que las cosas terminarían así; se que lo merezco, pero ojala pudieran entenderme un poquito más o tal vez yo deba de entender mejor las cosas y por fin aceptar que me sigo engañando una y otra vez por soñar con algo que jamás podrá ser, si pudiera regresar el tiempo hubiera evitado eso, peor no puedo y ahora lo tengo que remediar…

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

La noche pasó rápido y la mañana llego, ninguno de nosotros le día importancia a lo que había pasado la noche anterior, por lo que cada quien se encargo y preocupo por lo suyo, así que Sasuke y Naruto se despidieron y se fueron a su apartamento, Neji salió con Tenten, Sakura se dedico a explorar un poco la ciudad y ver que podría hacer en el poco tiempo libre que tendría después de la academia y yo… pues yo no sabia que hacer ni pensar, estaba ida y solo salí de casa a donde mis pies me llevaran, pero tal vez eso no fue buena idea…

Camine y camine y sin darme cuenta llegue a un parque donde había pasado mucho tiempo hace un par de años, cuando mi padre no quiso saber nada de mi y me fui lejos de todo lo que me lastimaba en ese entonces, aquí fue donde lo conocí, mamá me había dejado la casa de Londres en mi herencia y sabia que aquí nadie me buscaría por que ni papá sabia que existía, me fui hacia los columpios y me mecía, cuando de repente oí su voz…

-- Veo que sigues igual de linda que siempre (dijo de manera irónica)

-- Y yo me doy cuenta de que los golpes si te afectaron bastante

-- Jaja no tanto como parece

-- Que diablos quieres, acaso solo te la pasas siguiéndome

-- Cuantas veces estuvimos aquí juntos Hinata? no crees que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber donde estas o que te gusta

-- Si lo sabias por que diablos me hiciste lo que me hiciste

-- Yo no te hice nada que tú no me hicieras a mí

-- Yo jamás te engañe Kiba y lo sabes

-- Tal vez, pero me exigías demasiado, me presionabas, jamás dejabas de hablar, que querías que hiciera me hartaste

-- Entonces que diablos haces aquí

-- Busco lo que me pertenece

-- Ay por favor no me hagas reír

-- ¿Me vas a negar que me sigues amando?

-- No

-- Lo ves

-- Pero tampoco te voy a permitir que me sigas dañando

-- A que te refieres

-- Me utilizaste lo sabes, y lo sigues haciendo, tu vas a cumplir la voluntad de tu madre, a ella no la piensas dejar, y supongo que a tu hijo menos

-- Ese hijo no existe fue falsa alarma

-- Mmmm

-- De verdad, es difícil estar sin ti flaca lo sabes

-- Por costumbre según recuerdo, solo soy eso costumbre

-- No lo se, solo se que te necesito y no puedo dejarte

-- Lo ves no puedes, pero quieres y ni siquiera tu sabes por que

-- Dame una oportunidad por favor, déjame demostrarte que las cosas son y serán diferentes

-- Claro que son diferentes, ya no estas enfrentado a la niña tímida de siempre

-- Pero si a la niña enamorada de mi y se que me crees

-- No Kiba no te creo nada de lo que dices

-- Y no me vas a dar una oportunidad

-- No lo se, estoy muy lastimada y demasiado confundida

-- Por favor nena (se dirigió a abrazarme)

-- Kiba suéltame no me toques

-- Por que me rechazas, hace pocos mese me rogabas por esto

-- Hace unos cuantos días lo hubiera seguido haciendo, pero al verte con ella créeme me he dado cuenta que jamás volveré a estar contigo como alguna vez soñé

-- Por que no quieres

-- No, por que TÚ no puedes

-- Si te estoy diciendo esto es por algo no crees

-- No lo se Kiba, no se nada y la verdad ya no quiero saber, solo quiero olvidar

-- ¿Quieres olvidarme?

-- Si me va a devolver mi vida si, si quiero

-- Ven con migo

-- ¿A donde?

-- Voy a ir a parís en unos días con unos amigos que no conoces, ven conmigo

-- No

-- ¿Por que?

-- Va a ir tu novia

-- Haber Hinata recuerdas que es menor de edad, no la van a dejar entrar a ningún lado, y que va a tomar jugo y refresco todo el día?

-- Jajaja

-- Ves te torturas tú sola, ven conmigo

-- No lo se, deja lo pienso

-- Ok te doy dos días ok, como va a ser tipo tour espero que haya lugares todavía

-- Ok en 2 días vemos

-- Te veo aquí a la misma hora te parece?

-- Perfecto, ahora me voy, tengo cosas que hacer

-- Por que mejor no te invito un café

-- No gracias

-- Anda vamos hace mucho que no como strudlel de manzana y tú apuesto que tu tampoco has comido tu pay tortuga otra vez

-- No la verdad no e tenido oportunidad

-- Lo vez anda vamos yo te llevo a casa después

-- Esta bien

Y fuimos a una cafetería cerca del parque, era nuestra favorita, ay tuvimos muchas peleas, pero también muchas reconciliaciones; sin embargo ni siquiera se por que lo hice, se que todo esto no tiene coherencia con lo que dije apenas hace unas horas, pero en verdad necesitaba estar con el hablar, jugar, incluso reír, me hacia falta y se que por tonto que suene con él tenia eso, se que pase mil y un dolores con el y que son mas penas que alegrías las que me ha dado, pero en ese momento necesitaba hablar y decir muchas cosas que con nadie mas que con él e podido hablar en toda mi vida…

-- Bueno y que me cuentas quienes son los dos tipos con lo que andaban ayer tú y tu primo

-- Son unos nuevos amigos los acabamos de conocer

-- Reconocí al rubio fue el que nos encontró discutiendo en la escuela cierto?

-- Si así es

-- Mmmm y ese ¿quien es?

-- Un amigo ya te lo dije

-- Mmmm

-- Ay no me vas a decir que estas celoso? Jaja

-- Celoso no, furioso, que se tiene que meter donde no lo llaman

-- Jaja simplemente me defendió de algo que tú iniciaste

-- Eso era asunto nuestro que se tenía que meter

-- Oye no parabas de lastimarme que querías que hiciera.

-- Que se fuera

-- De verdad que patán eres en ocasiones, te valía lo que a mi me estaba pasando, solo querías salirte con la tuya como siempre

-- Eso no es cierto Hinata

-- A no entonces explícame por que no me dejaste a la primera que te lo pedí

-- Por que se que eres necia y terca sabia que en cualquier momento me ibas a escuchar y perdonar, pero ese imbécil llego a interrumpir todo

-- Ja que simpático eres en verdad no se te quita lo egocéntrico ni un poquito

-- ¿A que te refieres?

-- A que sigues pensando que me tienes a tus pies y a tu disposición absoluta

-- Tu misma dijiste que me amabas

-- Y no lo desmiento pero eso no significa que siga siendo TUYA, los sentimientos cambian pero el tiempo ayuda a que se transformen, que se modifiquen yo estoy en ese proceso

-- Ósea que me quieres olvidar

-- No, ya te empecé a olvidar, si no créeme que no estaría aquí en este momento

-- En verdad ya no ay posibilidad alguna para nosotros flaca

-- No, tu destruiste todo lo que algún día fue o podría haber sido no es mi culpa

-- Te he pedido disculpas mil y un veces y e intentado explicarte todo lo que ha pasado por que no entiendes

-- Por que ya no te creo nada de lo que dices solo por eso

-- Ahhh

-- Increíble pero cierto

-- Pero…

-- Pero nada, esto se acabo y espero que por fin lo entiendas

-- Entonces quieres que me aleje de ti

-- Si no puedes comprender que talvez solo seamos amigos si

-- Y podemos en verdad ser amigos

-- No lo se, talvez

-- Mmmm

-- En fin, ya es tarde me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego

-- Espera yo te llevo a tu casa

-- No gracias, prefiero irme sola

-- Anda vamos ya es tarde, me sentiría más seguro

-- Mmmm

-- Anda, anda

-- Ok, gracias

Pero creo que fue lo peor que pude haber permitido, cuando llegamos a casa me encontré con la sorpresa más grande de mi vida…

-- Oye ay fiesta en tu casa o que onda, ay mucho ruido

-- No que yo sepa, pero estando mi primo aquí todo puede suceder

-- Neji sigue aquí

-- Si lo trasladaron a la universidad de Cambridge y se quedara viviendo con migo

-- A que bien,

-- Bueno gracias, nos vemos luego

-- ¿Cuando?

-- Mmmm

-- ¿Cuando nos vemos?

-- No lo se, algún día, tal vez en la escuela, no lo se, solo se que la vida nos volverá a poner en el mismo camino algún día

-- En verdad esto es una despedida

-- Mira no volvamos con lo mismo por favor

-- Es que no puedes entender que te amo

-- No, no lo puedo entender y es más no creo en lo mas mínimo que sea verdad

-- Por favor créeme

-- No y si esto no va a cambiar jamás entonces de una vez te digo que ni amigos vamos a ser

-- Esta bien, esta bien, pero puedo llamarte para verte algún día

-- Pues si no estoy ocupada, claro que si, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

-- Gracias flaca

-- De nada, pero bueno me voy antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que estas aquí.

-- No quieres que te vean conmigo

-- No quiero ocasionar más problemas a lo tonto, ya fue suficiente con lo de anoche

-- Mmmm ok, pero puedo pedirte un ultimo favor

-- De pende

-- ¿De que?

-- De que sea ese favor

-- Me puedes regalar el último beso

-- ¿Para que?

-- Para recordarte siempre

-- No Kiba, ese ultimo beso no lo dimos hace mucho, me voy

Y baje del auto, sin si quiera mirar atrás, pero hasta que llegue a la puerta fue cuando mi pesadilla comenzó…

-- Que hacia ese tipo aquí, te volvió a molestar (me dijo gritando y bastante enfurecido)

-- (con cara de sorpresa voltee) Naruto, ¿que haces aquí?

-- Hola a mi también me da gusto volverte a ver (dijo de modo irónico y voz fría)

-- Perdón, pero tú fuiste el que ni siquiera saludo

-- No te entiendo sabes hace un par de días llorabas lagrimas amargas por que se te acercaba y ahora bajas muy contenta de su auto quien eres en realidad Hinata?

-- A que te refieres, de que estas hablando (no entendía el xq me decía todo eso)

-- Eres un hipócrita acaso (grito más alto que antes)

-- ¿Perdón?

-- Si, como puedes ser tan dos caras, tu primo, Sasuke y yo nos enfrentamos con esos tarados para que tú le hables así como si nada; que te pasa estas dañada o que

-- (yo también comencé a gritar) Oye para empezar bájale no sabes ni lo que estas diciendo y te prohíbo que me hables así no eres nada mió como para reclamar y a parte de todo estas en MI CASA

-- Sabes que tienes razón no soy nada ni nadie para esta aquí me largo…

Creo que los gritos habían llegado hasta la sala por que después de esa frase Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten y Lee llegaron corriendo a donde estábamos…

-- ¿Que diablos esta pasando aquí? (comento mi primo con cara de sorpresa)

-- Nada Neji, gracias por la invitación pero me largo (seguía muy enojado, pero no se porque)

-- Haber Naruto cálmate ¿que pasa?

-- Nada que tu primita te lo explique

-- Hinata que diablos esta pasando

-- Nada tan importante como para que se haga este escándalo

-- Te parece poco aparecerte en tu casa en el auto del imbecil que ayer le pego a tu primo

-- (Sin saber por que defendí a Kiba) De que es un imbécil lo es, pero nada de lo que crees es lo que paso, pero ni siquiera me dejas explicar

-- Hinata como que llegaste con Kiba

-- (Le grite, ya estaba muy desesperada) Sakura por favor no se metan en esto, las cosas se están haciendo muy grandes para nada.

-- Eres una….

-- Ya te dije que te calles y pares de ofenderme caramba yo no hice nada malo

-- (Sasuke por fin hablo) Theme ya cálmate que te pasa

-- Sasuke sabes que odio a la gente hipócrita y dos caras y esta…

-- (no dejaba de ofenderme, de repente tenía un dolor muy profundo en el pecho, pero no quise que se diera cuenta de que me lastimaba, así que seguí gritando) Esta tiene su nombre, y me llamo Hinata idiota

-- Ahora resulta que yo soy el idiota, si claro como yo llegue con un imbécil al que anoche le rompieron la cara por mi culpa por eso verdad…

-- Ay mira sabes que yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer

-- A él no Hinata pero a mi si, mi tío me dejo a tu cargo, así que habla de una buena vez que diablos esta pasando aquí (dijo muy enojado y confundido, no sabía que hacer)

-- Te lo explicare cuando este tarado deje de ofenderme o se largue de aquí

-- Hinata son mis amigos, así que no digas esas idioteces

-- Ahora tú también me gritas

-- Es que no entiendo que te pasa, de cuando acá defiendes a Kiba

-- No lo estoy defendiendo, bueno talvez si, pero me están acusando sin saber nada (a estas alturas ya estaba más que frustrada no quería oír ni decir nada mas)

-- Pues dinos que pasa entonces Hinata

-- Sakura, Neji lo siento pero en verdad no quiero hablar de esto me largo…

Y salí corriendo de hay, me sentía muy herida, las palabras que me dijo Naruto las tenia retumbando en la cabeza jamás me habían dicho cosas así pero si peores, y sin embargo, esas palabras, sus palabras han sido las que más me han dolido en todo lo que tengo de vida, y no se por que, solo se que me han dolido incluso más que las que mi propio padre me ha dicho a lo largo de todo este tiempo.

_**&&&&&&&&&& Fin Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&**_

A pesar de todo eso las cosas seguían su curso y nada cambiaba todo estaba bien, (pero no para mi) no se como remediar lo que yo complique, pero además de eso, no se que hacer para dejar de sentir el dolor que siguen ocasionando las palabras de ese ojos de mar que tanto me gustaron desde el primer momento, pero no solo me gustaron, sino que me dieron paz, tranquilidad y por que no admitirlo alegría cosa que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero creo que primero solucionare las cosas con quien menos culpa tenia, pues ni siquiera había abierto la boca…

Las clases de hoy terminaron al menos por la mitad del día después de la comida nos toca la primera etapa del simulador de negocios y creo que será un poco difícil, pero creo que buscare a Sakura en el comedor, tal vez este con Sasuke últimamente los he visto muy juntos, por que será… en fin llegue al comedor y sorpresa adivine Sakura esta con Sasuke ojala quieran hablarme…

-- Hola como están (dije timidamente)

-- (Sasuke fue el primero en contestar) Hinata que sorpresa

-- Hola Sasuke lamento interrumpirlos pero necesito hablar con ambos

-- Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo así que me retiro (contesto seria y cortante)

-- Sakura no seas así

-- Ella prácticamente nos corrió de su casa como le puedes hablar tan tranquilamente (dijo gritando)

-- Debe de haber una explicación, todo pasa por algo y honestamente nosotros no dimos oportunidad a las explicaciones

-- Ahora resulta que estas de su lado

-- Sakura no estoy de lado de nadie, solo veo los dos panoramas, así que podrías dejar de gritar, eres una molestia cada vez que te pones así

-- Oye quien te crees q…

-- (Interrumpí antes de que fuera más tarde) Miren saben que mejor me voy lo que menos quiero es ocasionar mas problemas

-- Si es lo mejor

-- Con permiso (baje la mirada y di la vuelta, en verdad dolió su indiferencia)

-- No Hinata espera

-- Que haces….

Voltee y vi como le susurraba Sasuke algo al oído a Sakura, estos dos cada vez me provocan más intrigas que me estoy perdiendo…

-- Si (la que hablo fue Sakura)

-- Siéntate vamos a platicar… (Dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio)

-- Estás segura Sakura en verdad no quiero incomodar

-- Claro que esta seguro verdad… Sakura? (parece que la regaño)

-- Si, en verdad tenemos que aclarar esto

-- Gracias

-- Bueno y de que quieres hablar

-- En verdad les quería pedir una disculpa por lo que paso la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos

-- Y crees que con una disculpa se solucionan las cosas (dijo muy molesta)

-- No pero al menos quiero intentar arreglar las cosas

-- Creo que eso será difícil Hinata

-- Se que la regué, se que tal vez las cosas no debieron pasar de esa forma pero en verdad ustedes fueron quienes no me dejaron explicar

-- ¿La regaste? Oye eso fue mas que regarla, un día antes los muchachos se habían peleado por defenderte y al día siguiente te apareces con él creo q eso es más que regarla, o tú ¿que piensas?

-- Talvez tengas razón…

-- ¿Talvez? Oye en verdad que comienzas a sorprenderme mucho, nunca pensé que te interesaran tan poco tus amigos

-- Oye eso no es cierto (me empezaba a desesperar y comencé a subir la voz)

-- Y entonces que es, lo pusiste por enzima de nosotros

-- Claro que no, ME puse enzima de ustedes que es diferente

-- ¿Que quieres decir? (dijo sorprendida por mi respuesta)

-- Que ustedes me atacaron, me acusaron de algo que no me dejaron explicar, que por mas que intente hacerles ver como eran las cosas ustedes simplemente sacaron sus conclusiones y no me dejaron decir nada

-- ………

-- Ella tiene razón Sakura y por eso al menos yo te pido una disculpa no debimos actuar así

-- Sasuke pero tú ni siquiera te metiste (dije muy sorprendida)

-- Tal vez, pero sin embargo si pensé en lo mismo que TODOS eso tiene parte de culpa ¿o no?

-- Jajaja a veces me sorprendes, todo el mundo te tiene en un concepto tan diferente

-- Lo se pero no me interesa la verdad (hablo tan frió como siempre)

-- Hinata, tienes razón y creo que la que debe de pedir una disculpa soy yo, es imposible querer ser amiga de alguien si a la primera de cambios solo nos conformamos con las apariencias (bajo la mirada al decir eso)

-- No tienes por que pedir disculpas Sakura en verdad lo que hice estuvo mal (estaba más tranquila)

-- Tal vez pero lo que hicimos nosotros fue peor, no te dejamos ni hablar

-- Bueno pero eso es lo de menos en verdad no quiero que este distanciamiento siga, te extraño.

-- Yo también ( y ambas nos paramos para darnos un abrazo)

-- Ay que cursis yo me voy

-- Jajaja (reimos juntas, pero al final hable yo)

-- No Sasuke por favor, espera, necesito hablar contigo

-- Mmmm de que

-- De Naruto

-- Mmmm (dijo muy pensativo)

-- Creo mejor yo me voy no quiero interrumpir

-- No, Sakura no tienes por que irte no es nada del otro mundo

-- No importa de todos modos tengo que ver a Ino le prometí ayudarla con una tarea, nos vemos

-- Ok, por cierto Sakura regresarías a la casa

-- Jajaja, pensé que jamás lo dirías, la verdad los fines de semana aquí son la muerte

-- Jajaja esta bien, entonces en la tarde vamos por tus cosas te parece.

-- Siii, muero por salir de aquí, pero crees que la directora nos deje salir, últimamente anda de muy mal humor

-- Espero que si, pero saben por que anda así

-- ……

--…… (Amos se quedaron callados)

-- Bueno como sea, nos vemos en la tarde te parece

-- Si hasta al rato (dijo con una sonrisa en la cara y despidiéndose con la mano)

-- Hasta al rato

-- Y que de mi no t vas a despedir (dijo medio molesto un ojinegro)

-- Mmmm gruñón bye (y le dio un beso en la mejilla)

-- Mmm

-- Yo también te quiero, te veo en clase (dijo con lo que imagine era una sonrisa)

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos y por fin él se atrevió a romper el silencio…

-- Y bien de que quieres hablar conmigo respecto al teme ese

-- No le digas así no lo es

-- Hmmm

-- En fin, quería que me ayudaras a hablar con el para tratar de explicarle las cosas

-- Pues díselo y ya

-- Lo he intentado pero no me acepta las llamadas, y ni siquiera me dirige una mirada cuando le hablo, me evita a toda costa (no pude ocultar la tristeza que me daba al decirlo)

-- Lo has buscado en todo este tiempo (dijo algo sorprendido)

-- Si desde el día siguiente, pero no quiere ni verme (baje la mirada)

-- El muy idiota me dijo que no lo habías buscado (parecía molesto)

-- ¿Que?

-- No se si sea bueno que te diga esto

-- ¿De que estas hablando?

-- Hinata las cosas que pasaron en este tiempo no son nada gratas y honestamente ni siquiera yo se por que están pasando

-- ¿Están pasando? Ósea que las cosas siguen mal, de que estas hablando Sasuke, han pasado unas cuantas semanas que puede ir tan mal. (Comencé a angustiarme)

-- Hinata (comenzó a hablarme muy serio) ese día después de que nos fuimos de tu casa Naruto comenzó a hacer cosas que hace mucho no hacia, para ser exactos desde la muerte de su abuelo, cuando eso paso el maduro demasiado, dejo de hacer lo que hace y antes sabia el por que y lo trataba de entender, pero ahora, no se que pasa, ni siquiera ha ido a la empresa y por esa razón _**Tsunade**_ esta más que furiosa, no sabemos que hacer

-- En verdad no entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo (dije muy contrariada)

-- Naruto a andado de parranda en parranda, con una y con otra, han pasado semanas desde que piso la empresa, la casa e incluso aquí solo viene de entrada por salida, a veces viene por alguien y se va, no sabemos a donde o con quien más, solo se que lo estoy perdiendo Hinata, estoy perdiendo a mi hermano como hace años lo hice (Estaba muy afligido cuando termino de hablar)

-- No sabía nada de lo que estas diciendo

-- Es obvio pocos saben la historia del presidente de la gran compañía Namikaze, después de la muerte de su abuelo, el se quiso hacer responsable de los negocios por que aun que su papá es un genio, su abuelo le decía a Naruto desde bebé que el sería quien cambiaria la vida de su empresa y de todo aquel que lo rodeara, y te puedo decir que conmigo lo hizo

-- Entonces que es lo que esta pasando por que volvió a ser como antes

-- Por ti

-- ¿Por mi? Yo que tengo que ver con todo esto

--Hinata creo que voy a cometer un error con esto pero si tú lo provocaste, talvez lo puedas arreglar

-- ¿Que pasa? (estaba muy preocupada por el tono de seriedad que utilizaba)

-- Me voy a atrever a decirte que Naruto se enamoro de ti desde el primer momento en que te vio

-- ¿Queeeeeeee? (esto no esta bien)

-- Si, así como lo escuchas, y el hecho de que t viera con Kiba, él antes que nadie, le destrozo su mundo en un instante; por eso e estado intrigado, y me gustaría hacerte una pregunta

-- Si la que querías dime

-- Exactamente como te vio con Kiba, ¿Que estaban haciendo? ¿Que paso?

-- Solo me vio saliendo del carro, ni siquiera voltee a despedirme, no se por que se puso así

-- Eso es todo

-- Si

-- Pero entonces que pasó como para que escucháramos todas las ofensas que se estaban diciendo

-- Empezamos a discutir, me reclamo que por que estaba con el, que era un hipócrita, cosa que la verdad me molesto mucho y le dije que el no era nadie como para…

-- A ahora entiendo

-- ¿Que cosa entiendes?

-- "_**No eres nadie" **_eso fue lo que provoco todo

-- ¿Por que?

-- Te decía hace un rato que nadie lo aceptaba, pues eso era por que en el internado donde estábamos nadie sabia quienes eran sus padres o de que familia venia

-- ¿A que te refieres?

-- No se si lo sabes pero Naruto es hijo del hombre mas importante en todo Tokio

-- No lo sabia pero Sakura me lo comento

-- Bueno pues lógicamente sus padres lo mandaron a la mejor escuela del país, a Konoha, como sabes todos los que estamos hay somos hijos de la gente mas importante, cosa que a él le molestaba por que decía que todos eran unos _**hipócritas**_, por que se sentían lo mejor de lo mejor por el dinero que tenían sus familias, así que la condición que les puso a sus padres para entrar a la escuela fue que nadie supiera su nombre, para todos solo fue Naruto, y por no tener dinero ni posición ni nada todo mundo lo critico y lo humillo como no tienes idea, pero el salio adelante _**SOLO**_ pues ni siquiera los maestros sabían quien era, el día de la graduación que fue más que necesario que mencionaran su nombre, todos se quedaron anonadados y de repente todo mundo quiso ser su amigo, pero esas palabras son las mas grabadas en su cabeza y creo que el que fueras precisamente TU la que las dijera lo destrozo

-- Pero es que no fueron en ese sentido, lo que le dije fue que no era nadie para reclamarme, ni ofenderme (dije algo frustrada)

-- Tal vez pero eso el no lo va a distinguir, sabes desde que a él se las dijeron jamás las ha pronunciado, piensa que no deberían de existir palabras como esas

-- Ay no, entonces en verdad lo lastime mucho (comencé a sollozar)

-- Parece que si

-- Y que puedo hacer yo para remediarlo

-- Para empezar cálmate no llores por favor por que me voy a desesperar (dijo con media sonrisa dibujada en la cara)

-- Lo siento (dije tratando de calmarme)

-- Puedo hacerte una pregunta antes de contestar la tuya

-- Claro

-- Te gusta mi amigo

-- Este….

-- ¿Te gusta?

-- No lo se, honestamente (dije apenándome y sonrojándome en exceso)

-- Hmmm ya veo (se quedo muy pensativo)

-- Por que ese tono tan irónico

-- Te confunde (me aseguro)

-- Si no lo niego

-- ¿Por que?

-- Por que hace mucho tiempo nadie me daba la confianza y tranquilidad que el me dio con sus abrazos y sus palabras

-- Entonces te gusta

-- No lo se (dije algo exasperada)

-- Mujer decídete

-- No puedo, la verdad sigo muy dañada por muchas cosas que Kiba me hizo y que me atrevo a decir sigue haciéndome, por eso no se que pasa con Naruto y lo que me hace sentir o pensar

-- Hmmmm

-- Pero que tiene que ver esto con que lo pueda ayudar o no

-- Todo, por que como te lo dije al inicio d esta conversación mi amigo se enamoro de ti por solo verte a los ojos; sabes tiene esa cualidad, ve lo que es en verdad la gente con solo mirarla a los ojos, mírame a mi, él me salvo

-- Y por eso se molesto tanto al verme con Kiba

-- Tal vez, pero mas que eso creo que solo eran celos

-- Pero esto es imposible teníamos días de conocernos

-- Para el bastan las horas, pero ¿para ti?

-- Necesito tiempo

-- Es lo que menos tenemos, si no lo quieres ver destruido

-- No, no quiero, pero…

-- Pero no puedes hacer nada por él

-- No, el problema es que no se que hacer para remediar esto, por eso te iba a pedir ayuda

-- ¿A mi?

-- Si eres su mejor amigo ¿o no?

-- Si pero que puedo hacer yo, la culpable eres tú

-- Ya lo se no me lo tienes que decir (dije a penada y triste)

-- Lo siento pero desde que paso eso es un poco imposible estar con él, pero bueno haber dime ¿que quieres que haga?

-- Que lo lleves a una dirección el fin de semana y del resto me encargo yo

-- Hmmmm (contesto sin comprender)

-- Necesito hablar con él, pero por la buena no me va a escuchar, así que teniéndolo ay sin posibilidad de que escape me las arreglare para explicarle

-- Encerrado, pues a donde lo piensas llevar mujer

-- Mi padre tenía un chalet cerca de la zona boscosa pero estaba más que protegido por estar tan lejos de la ciudad, así que activando la seguridad dudo que pueda salir

-- Oye suena bien (dijo algo entusiasmado por la idea)

-- Si ya veré como hacerle para que entienda

-- Te puedo pedir un favor a cambio de llevarlo

-- Claro

-- No le digas nada de lo que te conté

-- ¿Por que?

--En primera por que me mataría por andar diciendo cosas que no debo, y en segunda por que la única manera de hacerlo escuchar va a ser descubriéndote a ti misma no exponiéndolo a él

-- ¿A que te refieres? (dije confundida)

-- A que si sabe que te conté todo esto, dirá que eres más falsa que un billete de 10,000 dlls pero si le dices mas de ti para que te entienda el por que lo hiciste talvez quiera entender

-- En verdad conoces a tu amigo

-- E vivido la mayor parte de mi vida con ese idiota, créeme que lo conozco (dijo de manera sarcástica)

-- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

-- ¿Depende?

-- ¿De que?

-- Que tipo de pregunta

-- Mmmm

-- Ja no es cierto dime

-- Por que conociste a Naruto

-- Nuestros padres son muy amigos y desde pequeños nos criaron prácticamente juntos, pues mis padres viajaban mucho por causa de mi hermano mayor siempre se ha metido en problemas, así que me encargaban con mis tíos y crecí con el theme ese

-- Wow impresionante

-- Noooo fastidioso (dijo de manera fatalista)

-- Jajaja sabes creo que lo quieres más de lo que aparentas

-- Hmmmm, si lo llegas a decir te mato

-- Jaja

-- Es en serio (dijo muy serio pero no pude parar de reír)

-- Jaja si lo se

-- Hmmm

-- Pero bueno cambiando de tema, en la noche te mando un correo con la dirección del sábado, por favor llévalo ay desde temprano

-- Esta bien, y en verdad espero que tu plan funcione a estado muy mal últimamente

-- Se que cometí un grave error tengo que remediarlo, y me siento con mas obligación después de lo que me acabas de contar, nunca lo quise lastimar

-- Solo no olvides lo que te dije, por nada del mundo menciones nada de lo que te dije

-- No para nada, te lo prometo

-- Diablos, jamás pensé que haría algo así por el idiota aquel, pero no soporto verlo mal

-- En verdad no pensé que las cosas fueran acabar con estas complicaciones

-- Yo tampoco pero necesitas remediarlo, y espero que tengas como punto a tu favor que te quiere

-- Eso es imposible ya te lo dije

-- Ja cuanto quieres perder a que es verdad

-- Hmmm que quieres perder tú

-- Si gano me consigues una cita con tu amiga Sakura

-- Hmmm y si pierdes

-- Te doy lo que quieras

-- Ja

-- En verdad (dijo muy solemnemente, así que le creí)

-- Hmmm hecho

-- Oye y a todo esto por que con Sakura

-- No voy a contestar eso

Después de esa conversación me quede muy pensativa en como hacer las cosas y no solo para que funcionaran el fin de semana con Naruto, sino en por que Sasuke quiere salir con Sakura, eso me tenia mas intrigada, ¿de que me había perdido en este tiempo?, sin embargo se que no me voy a quedar con la duda mucho tiempo, esta tarde interrogare a alguien… Terminaron las clases de hoy y ando en busca de Sakura, quedamos en ir a dejar sus cosas a la casa parece que muere por escaparse de aquí, pero antes de ir a buscarla pasare a la oficina de la directora, para que nos dejen salir, a veces me fastidia que estemos obligados a estar entre semana aquí por todo un año…

Shizune me dio la autorización, parece que la directora estaba ocupada, pero los gritos que se oían en la oficina no eran nada agradables, y no se si ya alucino por todo esto que ha pasado, pero creo que escuche la voz de Naruto, se estaría pelando con ella después de todo es su abuela…, en que estoy pensando, mejor me apuro por que si no a la que le van a gritar va a ser a mi…

Llegue a la habitación de Sakura…

-- Hola Hinata pensé que te habías olvidado de mi (dijo poniendo cara de puchero)

-- Ja como crees, solo fui a pedir la autorización para que nos dejen salir

-- A es cierto, no me acorde

-- Bueno el chiste es que ya esta, nos vamos (dije con una sonrisa)

-- Siiiii, oye crees que nos podamos quedar esta noche alla (dijo algo consternada)

-- Si, solo debemos llegar a primera hora mañana para que no perdamos clases

-- Ok eso no sera problema (dijo muy sonriente)…

Nos dirigimos a la casa y en el camino empecé con mi interrogatorio, no podía más con estas dudas…

-- Oye que fue lo que paso hoy en la cafetería

-- De que estas hablando (dijo sonrojada)

-- Lo de Sasuke

-- No se de que me hablas (dijo evitando mirarme a los ojos)

-- No te hagas, sabes perfectamente de que hablo, por que no me cuentas

-- No hay nada que contar (dijo muy tajantemente)

-- Yo creo que sí, haber dime ¿Te gusta?

-- Como a las 500 mujeres que hay en la universidad (dijo sarcásticamente)

-- Sabes a que me refiero

-- Hinata no empecemos por favor (dijo haciendo pucheros)

-- Jaja te ves muy cómica jaja

-- Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-- Bueno ya, está bien, está bien deja de hacer berrinche

-- hmmm

-- Haber cuentame ¿Te gusta Sasuke?

-- Siiiii y no lo puedo evitar (decía medio molesta) pero me choca toda la popularidad que tiene, no puedo competir con eso (dijo triste y sufriendo)

-- Pero claro que puedes no seas exagerada

-- Claro que no, mi familia no es rica, yo no soy bonita, jamás voltearía a verme

-- Mujer pero eres mas que inteligente, y por supuesto que eres bonita

-- Claro que no lo sabemos muy bien las dos

-- Yo creo que a él también le gustas

-- Claro que no (dijo levemente sonrojada)

-- Claro que si, si no haber explícame por que te hizo berrinche hay por no despedirte de él

-- Por que esta acostumbrado a tener lo que quiere

-- Pero si te dijo que te quería

-- Es por molestar por que dice que yo lo quiero y no lo acepto

-- Y tiene razón por lo que veo

-- Claro que no (dijo gritando)

-- Vez claro que si, admítelo

-- Me gusta lo admito, pero quererlo, no, todavía no

-- Todavía, ósea que si te agradaría la idea de quererlo

-- A sido muy lindo conmigo en todo este tiempo, por él no me he vuelto loca encerrada en la residencia, pero puede que sea así con todas (dijo cabizbaja)

-- No lo creo, casi puedo apostar que no es así más que contigo

-- Por que lo dices (pregunto intrigada)

-- Por que según se, es una persona muy fría, nada sociables a pesar de ser tan popular, y sobre todo muy arisco con todo aquel que no le agrada

-- Y tu como sabes eso (seguía muy intrigada)

-- Digamos que tengo mis propias fuentes

-- Hinata anda dime

-- Jaja nada interesante mujer, solo lee revistas de sociales y ya, sale muy seguido

-- Ves a lo que me refiero, yo no soy de su mundo

-- Sakura la gente de su mundo la deja entrar él o la saca él no seas exagerada

-- Hmmm

--Haber cuéntame ya saliste con él

-- No (dijo apenada)

-- Como que no (me hice la sorprendida) no dices que por el no te volviste loca los fines de semana

-- Si por que todos los fines de semana iba con la esperanza de que quisiera salir con el, pero solo nos quedábamos en la residencia y terminábamos con los demás muchacho platicando o haciendo tontería y media

-- Hmmmm

-- ¿Qué, que pasa?

-- Que aún así te atreves a decir que no quiere nada contigo

-- No iba por mi, el tampoco tuvo mucho que hacer con Naruto de parranda

-- … (me quede callada, me dolió recordar, así que no volví a hablar)

Llegamos a casa, y bajamos las cosas, llegando a la habitación de Sakura las cosas comenzaron otra vez mal…

-- Por que te quedaste callada

-- Ah, mande

-- Por que te pusiste seria cuando mencione a Naruto

-- Mmmmm

-- Que pasa Hinata

-- Nada interesante solo que…

-- Solo que ¿Qué?

-- Tengo que hacer algo para arreglar lo que hice

-- Por que no has hablado con él las cosas se solucionarían

-- No he po.. di.. do..

-- Aquí pasa algo y no me lo estas diciendo

-- No pasa nada no te preocupes

-- Hinata es mejor que hables x las buenas o si no… ataque de cosquillas

-- jajajaja no ya espera espera

-- Vas a confesar

-- Esta bien te lo voy a decir, todo empezó aquella tarde de presentación en la universidad recuerdas que Kiba llego y luego…

Y le conté todo lo que había pasado en estos días, esa noche prácticamente no dormimos y al siguiente en la escuela estábamos muertas, los profesores fueron un poco condescendientes con nuestro ausentismo mental pero con trabajo extra para el fin de semana, _**EL FIN D SEMANA**_ tengo que prepararlo todo, y no solo para el, ellos también tienen que tener una recompensa…


End file.
